Avada Kedavra
by Yerno
Summary: Dix ans après l'ultime duel qui opposa Harry Potter à Voldemort, Ron et Hermione apprennent les rudiments de la vie de couple mêlée à une vie professionnelle pour le moins agitée.
1. Default Chapter

**Avada Kedavra  
**by Yerno

**Rating -** PG  
**Genre -** Dramatique/Fantastique  
**Note de l'auteur -** J'ai d'abord publié cette fanfiction sous forme de websérie spin-off (série dérivée) sur un site indépendant, puis, avec les conseils de Jarleen, je me suis décidé à la publier sous forme de fanfictions ici. Pour les plus impatients qui ne veulent pas attendre la publication du prochain chapitre, l'adresse du site est dans mon profil. :-)  
**Bêta-lectrices -** Charlie, Jarleen, Lucie  
  
Je tiens à adresser quelques remerciements aux lecteurs qui m'ont toujours soutenu sur mes précédentes fanfictions et qui m'ont ainsi amené à écrire ce spin-off qui est un projet sur le beaucoup plus long terme que toutes les autres, qui sont des one-shot pour la plupart. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point j'appréciais vos reviews, donc je tenais à le faire ici. Bonne lecture à tous ! :-)

**Chapitre 1 - Introduction**

Tout était apparemment calme dans le parc de la célébrissime Ecole de Sorcellerie, Poudlard. Célébrissime, parce qu'elle abritait le non moins fameux Harry Potter, réputé pour ses nombreuses confrontations avec le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, Voldemort, et pour y avoir jusqu'ici toujours survécu. Réputée aussi parce qu'à sa tête, on retrouvait le seul magicien que Vous Savez Qui craignait depuis sa grande ascension : Albus Dumbledore. Des professeurs non moins talentueux enseignaient l'art compliqué de la Magie : Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, et bien d'autres. Ainsi, tout semblait calme et reposant en cette nuit de début d'été, et de fin d'année. Tous les élèves venaient de terminer leurs examens, notamment les septième année, qui avaient tout juste achevé leurs ASPIC, et qui se réjouissaient de quitter l'Ecole et d'arriver à l'enseignement supérieur, pour ceux qui estimaient avoir réussi les différentes épreuves, et d'autres étaient démoralisés, autant dire ceux qui croyaient avoir lamentablement échoué. Mais malgré ceci, tous les élèves étaient heureux, car en fin d'année, il régnait toujours une certaine magie à Poudlard, et pas seulement la magie qui émanait des potions et des sortilèges que les élèves apprenaient : non, c'était plutôt la magie de l'euphorie qui régnait dans les couloirs. En fait, même ceux qui pensaient devoir passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard étaient heureux, car l'idée de quitter cette école dans laquelle ils avaient vécu tant de joies les rendait mélancoliques. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se consoler en se disant que ce n'était pas leur dernière nuit à Poudlard…

En effet, le dîner de fin d'année venait d'avoir lieu. Dumbledore avait fait son habituel discours, toujours plein d'émotion et de bons sentiments – encouragements pour ceux qui quittaient l'école, messages de bienvenue pour ceux qui y reviendraient. Tous les élèves étaient à présent profondément endormis dans leurs lits confortables, peut-être pour la dernière fois. C'était le cas pour les très bons élèves, comme Hermione Granger, mais aussi pour ceux qui avaient de grandes capacités parfois trop peu exploitées, comme Ronald Weasley ou Harry Potter. Sauf que Harry Potter, lui, n'était pas dans son lit ce soir-là. A la fenêtre, la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans le dortoir des garçons. Le parc était étrangement calme, peut-être trop… En s'approchant de la Forêt Interdite, célèbre forêt dans laquelle les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer sauf autorisation spéciale (et il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'heures de retenue, pour être honnête : les élèves avaient pour tâche d'aller accomplir différentes missions en compagnie du garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid), on pouvait entendre quelques bruissements au cœur des arbres. Rien de suspect, à priori : la forêt grouillait d'animaux et de créatures étranges. Sauf qu'à l'intérieur, si l'on s'approchait encore un peu, s'il on allait fouiner au cœur même de l'abondante végétation, si l'on cherchait encore et encore, et si l'on arrivait dans_ la_ clairière, on pouvait s'apercevoir que la situation était tout sauf calme.

Albus Dumbledore lui aussi se reposait dans son alcôve secrète, qui se trouvait dans un passage caché de son bureau, afin qu'aucun élève n'y puisse entrer et ne découvre les secrets du directeur, ce qui, bien évidemment, le démystifierait totalement.

Ronald Weasley dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Hermione Granger ne dormait pas totalement, son cœur battait à l'idée de quitter Poudlard, et aussi parce qu'à mesure que la nuit passait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait plusieurs petites erreurs au cours de son épreuve de Métamorphose. Ginny Weasley, du haut de sa sixième année, dormait elle aussi d'un sommeil profond, mais, contrairement à son frère, elle rêvait… Comme chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines, elle rêvait d'Harry. Harry Potter. Elle avait eu un vague coup de foudre pour lui, notamment dû à sa réputation, lorsqu'elle entrait pour sa première année à Poudlard, mais rien de bien sérieux. Cela était passé avec l'âge, car elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que ses sentiments n'étaient basés que sur des éléments superficiels… Une fois ses prétendus sentiments évanouis, elle avait appris à le connaître en tant qu'ami, et elle s'était rendue compte que c'était un garçon comme les autres, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, mais que c'était une personne des plus attachantes. Durant sa cinquième année, cependant (et donc, la quatrième année de Ginny), Harry avait quelque peu changé. Certains disaient qu'il avait pris « la grosse tête ». En fait, Harry devait aller mal, très mal. Le retour de Voldemort avait eu lieu l'année précédente, et il avait dû beaucoup coûter au jeune homme, car celui-ci avait assisté à la mort sans vergogne d'un de ses camarades, ainsi qu'à des scènes d'une rare violence. Mais il avait fait preuve de courage, et n'avait jamais craqué. Là était peut-être l'origine de son mal-être : Harry était trop fier pour pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu verser la moindre larme, et au vu de ses conversations avec Hermione Granger, elle non plus ne semblait pas l'avoir vu pleurer une seule fois dans sa vie, alors qu'elle le connaissait bien mieux que Ginny. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec l'arrivée du printemps, le retour de la joie de vivre des élèves, la sœur de Ron Weasley était plus ou moins retombée amoureuse d'Harry, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'avant.

Mais Harry ne dormait pas. Harry avait peur. Harry regardait son ennemi, les yeux injectés de sang tant la concentration lui coûtait. Sa rétine le brûlait horriblement, mais il ne devait pas ciller, quand bien même des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues. Ciller serait un signe de faiblesse. Voldemort, lui, ne cillait pas. Sa baguette magique était levée face à son visage, au niveau de son nez, tout comme Harry lui-même. L'ultime combat allait avoir lieu. Ils en avaient conclu quelques semaines auparavant, alors que Voldemort était conscient de la prophétie qu'avait fait Sibylle Trelawney peu avant sa disparition : il ne pouvait en rester qu'un. Alors l'adolescent comme le Mage Noir avaient pris leur courage à deux mains, et avaient décidé de se rencontrer dans la Forêt Interdite, dans le plus grand secret. Et jusqu'ici, tout avait fonctionné, puisque cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient en plein face à face, se concentrant l'un et l'autre pour lancer le plus puissant Avada Kedavra possible.

-_ Il ne doit pas gagner… S'il gagne, c'est la fin du monde, aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les Moldus_, ne cessait de se répéter Harry. Et effectivement, il était loin d'avoir tort : la haine de Voldemort envers les Moldus n'avait aucune limite, et si Harry voulait les protéger, il devait tuer à tout jamais Voldemort. Pas le détruire comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici : non, il devait le tuer. A tout jamais. Sa haine augmentait de plus en plus. Il savait que c'était l'unique moyen de lancer un Avada Kedavra puissant : s'emplir de haine envers son ennemi. Et de la haine, il n'en manquait pas : ses parents étaient morts à cause de Voldemort, Ginny avait failli mourir, elle aussi, Cedric Diggory était mort, et bien d'autres victimes avaient subi l'affront de Voldemort, comme les parents du camarade de classe et de dortoir d'Harry, à savoir Neville Londubat. Harry Potter ne manquait donc pas de prétextes pour tuer le Mage Noir. Mais toute la difficulté résidait dans le fait que l'adolescent n'était pas un assassin, il ne pouvait pas commettre un meurtre sur commande, quand bien même ce fût contre le pire sorcier qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré.

Soudain, Harry vit Voldemort effectué un infime mouvement. Aussitôt, l'adolescent réalisa que l'instant était venu. Il s'écria, tout en pointant sa baguette sur le Mage Noir :

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Voldemort fit le même geste au même moment. Deux rayons verts s'échappèrent de chaque baguette et se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Ils restèrent un instant collés l'un à l'autre, formant une sorte d'étrange triangle aux limites électrifiées et d'une superbe couleur végétale. La baguette d'Harry tremblait comme jamais, il avait d'ailleurs énormément de mal à s'y accrocher, mais il fallait qu'il tienne le coup, pour lui, pour Poudlard, pour Hermione, qui serait sans le moindre doute assassinée en priorité si le Mage Noir revenait au pouvoir, en tant que fille de Moldus. Mais la baguette tremblait de plus en plus, si bien que les inquiétudes du jeune sorcier prodige s'intensifiaient et sa confiance diminuait à mesure que le temps passait. La douleur et l'effort déformaient son visage, lorsqu'il sentit une sensation de froid s'emparer doucement de lui. Ses mains se pétrifièrent, son corps était comme collé à la baguette, il ne pouvait plus trouver la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Voldemort, en face, semblait curieusement dans le même état. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle lumière verte, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus violente et intense, se fit jour, et une explosion d'une clarté éblouissante eut lieu, rasant tous les arbres autour. Harry hurla et fut projeté en arrière.

- Harry !

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux paniqués, le visage brillant. Il avait fait un terrible rêve. Il se leva, tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et alla vérifier si Harry était toujours dans le sien mais… non ! Il ne s'y trouvait plus. Il prit sa robe de chambre, mit ses pantoufles et se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour voir s'il y était, mais il ne le trouva pas davantage. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles : c'était Hermione.

- Ron ! Harry est dans son lit ? demanda-t-elle, l'air paniqué.  
- Non ! J'ai peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise… Je vais le chercher… J'ai fait un rêve horrible, oh Hermione, j'espère qu'il n'était pas prémonitoire…

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione répliqua :

- J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait le même rêve, sinon c'est mauvais signe…

Ils coururent jusque dans le hall de l'école et sortirent dans le parc. Là, tous deux comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se guider l'un l'autre : ils se dirigeaient instinctivement vers la Forêt Interdite, ce qui laissait entendre qu'ils devaient avoir effectivement fait le même rêve. La panique gagnait et leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à mesure qu'ils couraient en direction d'une des clairières de la forêt. Ils s'approchèrent et virent au loin quelques ombres. Ils n'en coururent que plus vite, et lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent sur place, ils s'arrêtèrent tout net, regardant la scène qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? chuchota Ron.

Hermione lui fit signe de faire silence. Dumbledore se trouvait au beau milieu de la clairière, et de chaque côté, se trouvaient les corps inanimés, allongés sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts, blancs, d'Harry Potter et de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Tous deux semblant morts. En tous cas, tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient subi le sort _Avada Kedavra_. Ron s'approcha lentement du directeur de l'école, tandis que Hermione tentait de l'arrêter. Mais c'était peine perdue, l'adolescent était déjà trop loin. Il fit quelques pas et arriva face à Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, et semblait en pleine concentration, l'air grave et soucieux.

- Euh… professeur Dumbledore ? demanda doucement Ron, pesant ses paroles, comme si le moindre mot risquait de provoquer la fin du monde.

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et sourit tristement.

- Ce que je craignais est arrivé, dit-il doucement avant de faire quelques pas en direction d'Harry et de s'abaisser pour lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

La cicatrice du jeune sorcier fut découverte un instant. Elle était rouge, et à en juger par le mouvement de recul que fit Dumbledore lorsqu'il la toucha, elle devait être brûlante. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione s'approcha à son tour.

- Il… il… bafouilla-t-elle sans réussir à prononcer le mot qu'elle avait en tête.  
- C'est terminé, dit simplement Dumbledore en se relevant et en baissant la tête.

La bouche entrouverte, Hermione n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Ron, lui, ne semblait pas réaliser la gravité de la situation. A vrai dire, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Il marcha en direction de Voldemort et s'accroupit auprès du corps inanimé, l'air fasciné.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, soudain paniquée. Recule ! Qui sait s'il ne fait pas semblant…

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé le moins du monde à reculer. Au contraire, il s'obstinait à demeurer près du cadavre du mage noir, qui, quels que soient les doutes d'Hermione, était bel et bien mort. Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de s'approcher de Ron pour tenter de le raisonner :

- Mr Weasley, vous devriez retourner au dortoir avant que le soleil ne se lève et que vos camarades remarquent votre absence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette affaire s'ébruite avant que j'aie prévenu moi-même les personnes concernées par ce qui vient de se passer.

Ron regarda Dumbledore d'un air ébahi : il semblait si froid, presque indifférent à la mort d'Harry. Il n'en revenait pas. Il pensait pourtant que le directeur de Poudlard était proche de son meilleur ami, mais il ne semblait pas réagir le moins du monde au drame qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il n'ajouta rien et retourna au château, précisant qu'il faisait confiance aux deux préfets pour retourner en temps et en heure à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron regarda Hermione d'un air épouvanté et lui dit, d'une voix faible :

- Tu peux y croire ?

Mais son ton scandalisé laissa aussitôt place à un silence gêné. Une petite larme roulait sur la joue de son amie, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur Harry, et elle non plus ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, le comportement de son ami avait changé ses derniers temps, et elle aurait dû se douter qu'il préparait un coup de ce genre, du genre à être trop risqué pour lui… Mais elle, elle ne savait pas que Harry était condamné soit à mourir, soit à tuer. Finalement, il fit les deux. Hermione s'abaissa et prit la main désormais froide du jeune homme, et une nouvelle larme, plus éminente cette fois-ci, roula sur son autre joue. Ron s'approcha et s'agenouilla près des deux personnes. Son cœur était lourd, et lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Il sentait ses yeux brûler, mais rien ne coulait. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de réaliser les conséquences qui allaient découler de ce qui venait de se passer, de cette situation. Hermione tourna ses yeux rouges et humides vers Ron, et ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps : lui aussi se mit à pleurer. Pas à chaudes larmes, mais il pleurait tout de même. En fait, les deux adolescents pleuraient dans un silence de mort, et ils semblaient à présent incapables d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, le moindre effort pour retourner à leurs dortoirs et faire comme si de rien n'était. Hermione craqua et se précipita dans les bras de Ron, secouée comme de convulsions. Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir, et il se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, son cœur se resserrant à chaque sanglot de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est terminé… murmura-t-il, répétant les propos mystérieux de Dumbledore. Terminé...

  
_Dix ans plus tard_

Hermione Granger rentra de sa longue journée épuisée, et un triste spectacle s'offrit à ces yeux ce soir-là, ce même spectacle auquel elle assistait chaque soir : un désordre désolant régnait dans le petit appartement urbain, des papiers de bonbons et sucreries en tous genres jonchaient le sol, et elle trouva, comme chaque soir, un Ronald Weasley affalé sur le canapé, regardant la télévision d'un air ahuri et absent. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, le fixant d'un air réprobateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme remarqua enfin qu'elle était en train de le regarder et réagit :

- Quoi ? dit-il de sa voix rauque en se tournant vers elle, les joues bouffies et le regard éteint.  
- Tu n'as encore rien fait de la journée… Je t'avais demandé de ranger un peu cet appartement, tu as vu dans quel état il est ?

Ron tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à lui, ce qui sembla lui coûter un large effort. Mais il ne sembla pas réagir davantage, et regarda à nouveau Hermione de son air absent.

- Il est pas bien comme ça ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : où était passé son petit ami de l'époque où elle était encore en train d'étudier ? Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Ron était devenu une véritable loque qui ne faisait rien de ses journées. Les factures s'entassaient sur la table basse du salon, à côté de laquelle on trouvait une pile tout aussi haute de papiers de friandises qu'avait dû ingurgiter le jeune Weasley ces trois derniers jours. Hermione passait ses journées à chercher du travail pour tenter de payer ces factures avant que toutes leurs affaires ne soient saisies, mais Ron ne semblait pas fournir autant d'efforts pour la survie de leur couple et leur propre survie. Ils mangeaient de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus rapidement, et n'avaient plus d'eau chaude depuis la veille, n'ayant pas payé la facture. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus d'eau du tout…

- Tu es allé chercher le courrier ? demanda Hermione, préférant ne pas insister sur ce sujet : elle n'avait pas la force de se disputer ce soir-là.  
- Non… J'attendais que tu rentres…  
- Et que je le fasse moi-même…  
- Puisque tu le proposes, conclut Ron en toute logique avant de replonger sa main dans son paquet de dragées surprise de Berthie Crochue.

Hermione avala avec difficulté. Un mal de crâne la saisit et elle dut fermer les yeux un instant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Prenant sur elle, elle se leva et alla chercher le courrier. Elle reconnut tout de suite une lettre qui portait l'écriture et le sceau de Poudlard. Souriant, espérant de bonnes nouvelles, elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec précipitation et sortit le parchemin de sa protection. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lut le contenu de la lettre et se précipita de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'appartement, où elle éteignit la télévision et regarda Ron d'un air enthousiaste.

- Oh non ! Juste au moment où il allait se passer quelque chose ! T'es chiante, merde ! s'exclama ce dernier d'un air mécontent.

Mais Hermione ne perdit pas son enthousiasme pour autant et dit à Ron :

- Devine ce que je viens de recevoir !  
- Hermione, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? demanda le jeune homme à sa fiancée.

Trépignant, les mains tremblantes d'excitation, Hermione lui tendit le courrier de Poudlard. Plissant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils et prenant un air concentré qui lui était de moins en moins familier, il lut la missive, puis leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, l'air réprobateur.

- C'est hors de question !

Hermione perdit son sourire en un éclair.

- Pardon ?  
- C'est HORS DE QUESTION !  
- Depuis quand tu te permets de régir ma vie ? Ca fait des mois que j'attends une proposition comme celle-ci, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de l'accepter. Et puis après tout, il faut bien payer les factures, puisque tu ne fais pas le moindre petit effort pour m'aider à tenir cet appartement et notre couple en vie. Tu veux quoi, qu'on finisse tous les deux par mourir de faim ?  
- On n'en est pas là, loin de là, répliqua Ron l'air contrarié.  
- Oh, c'est vrai, pardon, ce sont bien les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qui vont maintenir tes besoins naturels quotidiens… J'accepterais ce poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que tu le veuilles ou non ! Dumbledore est un directeur formidable, et je serais extrêmement flattée de travailler à ses côtés.  
- Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit de ce poste ! Ou tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle comment ont fini tous nos profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsqu'on était encore élèves à Poudlard ?  
- Et lorsque tu étais encore un être humain…

Ron la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Mais regarde-toi, tu n'es plus qu'une loque inutile et sans intérêt, lui lança-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux, puis elle se retira dans sa chambre, où elle éclata en sanglots, d'abord par énervement contre cet homme qui n'était même pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle venait de trouver un emploi des plus intéressants dans une école formidablement réputée, sans doute la meilleure école de Sorcellerie qui soit, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'en voulait de la dernière remarque à son égard. Comment avait-elle pu lui lancer une telle phrase à la figure sans ressentir le moindre scrupule ?

Tout s'était toujours très bien passé entre Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, que ce soit durant leur dernière année à Poudlard, où ils avaient commencé véritablement à flirter, ou pendant leurs études supérieures, que Ron avait poursuivi plus ou moins contre son gré, forcé par sa famille et par Hermione elle-même : elle voulait qu'il ait une bonne situation plus tard, et qu'il ne finisse pas comme tous ces sorciers qui se morfondent jour et nuit, à force de s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas poursuivi leur cursus scolaire. A ce moment, la pauvre était loin de se douter que c'était ce qui allait arriver pourtant à son cher et tendre. Mais Ron n'était pas idiot, il avait acquis beaucoup de qualités depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait même franchement étonné ses professeurs. Il avait désormais une formation d'Auror, mais il était en train de se gâcher à passer son temps à s'empiffrer devant des programmes stupides à la télévision. D'ailleurs, cela commençait à se ressentir physiquement : Ron grossissait. Dire « à vue d'œil » serait excessif, mais faire des efforts physiques lui devenait de plus en plus difficile, et il s'empâtait terriblement. Seulement, Hermione n'arrivait pas à avoir le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Il demeurait désespérément dans son cocon.

La jeune femme savait en fait quelle était l'origine de son comportement désagréable et impassible : il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort d'Harry. Suite au décès de son meilleur ami, il s'était plongé dans le travail, ce qui avait expliqué ses nombreux progrès, et Hermione pensait que c'était plutôt positif : cela lui permettait d'oublier la peine qu'il ressentait, et que c'était une manière de faire passer le deuil plus facilement. Seulement, à sa sortie de l'école d'Aurors, Ron s'était retrouvé sans rien à faire : le Ministère n'était pas dans une période de recrutement, et en attendant qu'une nouvelle place se libère, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter de trouver un emploi de transition. Il avait bien essayé d'être serveur aux Trois Balais durant quelques temps, mais cela ne lui réussit pas : cela lui rappelait trop des souvenirs de sorties scolaires lorsqu'il était encore en compagnie d'Harry, et il voyait régulièrement des élèves de Poudlard qui se trouvaient ressembler fortement à Harry ou à Ron lui-même (ou n'était-ce pas un effet de son imagination ?). Quoi qu'il en soit, au fil des semaines, Ronald Weasley sombra peu à peu dans la dépression. Hermione tenta de l'en sortir en lui proposant une aventure totalement inédite : qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Cette perspective sembla le réjouir quelques temps, et la jeune femme se dit que ce serait l'occasion de lui trouver des occupations qui le fassent oublier le décès d'Harry (comme le rangement de leurs affaires communes, l'achat des meubles nécessaires, ou le bricolage…). Mais au lieu de ça, Ron s'enferma peu à peu dans sa bulle, et plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de l'en sortir.

Hermione vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ron y entra, l'air tourmenté. Il prit place à côté de sa fiancée, qui essuya rapidement ses larmes, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard et que Ron avait remarqué les dégâts.

- Je tenais à m'excuser si je t'ai parlé durement… dit-il l'air véritablement désolé.  
- C'est rien… C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, à vrai dire, répondit Hermione.

Silence. C'était toujours comme ça : ils se disputaient, souvent rapidement, car Hermione finissait toujours par lui lancer une réplique cinglante et n'attendait plus qu'il lui réponde. De toute façon, il ne répondait plus. Il avait perdu toute la vivacité qu'il possédait à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils se disputaient avec une violence sans pareil… Mais elle aimait ces disputes, car elles étaient un reflet de leur personnalité et de leur amitié. Désormais, ces disputes ne représentaient plus que l'aspect négatif de leur couple. Et puis quelques minutes seulement après leur dispute, ils s'excusaient mutuellement, et le train-train quotidien reprenait le dessus, toujours plus morose.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Hermione soudainement, trouvant le courage de discuter de la situation.  
- Faire quoi ? répliqua Ron, levant un sourcil.  
- Pourquoi tu restes toute la journée assis sur ce canapé à te lamenter sur ton sort ? Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas du travail ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de prendre sur toi ? Ca fait dix ans qu'Harry est mort, je sais que tu en as souffert, mais tu ne peux pas changer le cours de l'histoire…  
- Je…  
- Ron, laisse-moi finir ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu comprends, je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer comme ça encore longtemps… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force. Quand on a emménagé ensemble, je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen de t'occuper l'esprit, et à vrai dire, je pensais provoquer chez toi une certaine angoisse, car tu as toujours eu tellement peur de t'engager… Mais tu semblais enthousiaste à cette idée, et je dois dire que ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je me suis alors dit que c'était bon, que peut-être arriverais-je à te faire oublier cette douloureuse période de ta vie, peut-être arriverais-je à te faire faire ton deuil aussi bien que j'avais réussi à faire mon propre deuil. Mais tu n'as que davantage sombré dans la dépression. J'ai essayé de te sortir de là, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, et tu es témoin de l'obstination que j'ai mise là-dedans, mais ça n'a_ jamais_ fonctionné ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment te prendre sans te blesser… Parce que je t'aime… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

Hermione s'interrompit, regardant Ron, l'air de s'en vouloir. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il sembla ravaler un sanglot et dit simplement, la voix tremblante :

- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne sois pas désolé, répliqua la jeune femme, agis !

Mais ce qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'était que Ron faisait tout pour agir : croyait-elle que cette situation lui plaisait ? Il tentait de se prendre en main, et de temps à autre, il envoyait un hibou par-ci par-là à divers postes qu'il pouvait obtenir, mais quand quelques rares personnes lui répondaient, c'était soit pour lui adresser un refus définitif, soit pour lui dire de postuler à nouveau un peu plus tard, lorsque des places se libéreraient. Un jour, uniquement un jour, il avait reçu une réponse positive immédiate, mais il n'avait pas eu la force de se rendre à l'entretien auquel il était convié. Le souvenir d'Harry lui revenait toujours en tête. Cela avait été un choc psychologique absolument énorme : Ron avait perdu son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il avait pu se confier à Hermione, mais c'était d'autant plus différent qu'à présent, tous deux formaient un couple. Or, ce dont avait besoin le jeune homme, c'était d'un ami qui ait suffisamment de distance pour le conseiller avec le plus d'objectivité possible. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis répliqua :

-Je vais aller marcher un instant.

Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et Hermione l'entendit refermer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement quelques secondes après. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, avec toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réagi. Et là, il voulait _marcher un instant_. Hermione s'en voulait de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Elle voulait qu'il la voie en tant que femme, elle voulait qu'ils vivent en harmonie, qu'ils puissent enfin être heureux après ces longues périodes dramatiques qu'ils avaient traversé suite à la mort d'Harry, un peu comme tous les sorciers, d'ailleurs… Voldemort ne semait plus la terreur, mais la mort du célèbre Harry Potter avait déchaîné les passions, et un hommage lui était rendu chaque année, au mois de juin. Chaque sorcier se forçait à traverser une nuit blanche qu'il dédiait au plus jeune sorcier prodige de tous les temps. Et chaque année, lors de cette nuit blanche, Ron se mettait en colère contre l'hypocrisie des gens qui, la plupart ne connaissant pas Harry, le considéraient comme un héros. Oui, c'était un héros, mais tout le monde ignorait sa véritable personnalité, et c'était surtout ça qui énervait Ron.

Hermione cessa de se poser des questions et décida de répondre à la proposition de Dumbledore. Qu'importait ce qu'en pensait Ron, elle souhaitait vraiment travailler là-bas, et elle ne pouvait refuser une proposition qui leur permettrait à tous deux de vivre au moins dans une harmonie financière (qui serait peut-être le début d'une harmonie amoureuse…). Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume fétiche, qu'elle trempa dans son encrier rempli d'un liquide bleu turquoise, et commença à écrire de sa plus belle écriture, pour montrer à quel point elle était flattée du fait que Dumbledore ait pensé à elle pour ce poste :

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous remercie de votre proposition concernant le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, fonction que je serais extrêmement flattée d'assurer à vos côtés. Informez-moi des éventuelles réunions « pré-rentrée », si réunions il y a, et je serais ravie de retourner à Poudlard (et par la même occasion, de retrouver les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie !)._

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères salutations,  
Hermione Granger._

Elle signa la missive et plia le parchemin en trois parties égales avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta d'un coup sec. Puis elle attacha la lettre à la patte d'Ermina, sa chouette. Semblant heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu de travail, Ermina s'envola par la fenêtre jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un petit point dans l'horizon nocturne. Souriant tristement, Hermione retourna dans le salon où elle commença à ranger d'un air désespéré les papiers brillants qui jonchaient le sol.

Ce ne fut qu'environ une demi-heure plus tard que Ron rentra. Il vit Hermione accroupie sur le sol en train de fouiller sous le canapé pour récupérer quelques papiers. Il sourit tristement et s'avança vers elle. Là, il lui tapota le dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter.

- Oh, c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'agissait de lui. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Je n'ai pas entendu la porte.  
- Je me suis dit que tu dormais peut-être… Je n'ai pas voulu faire trop de bruit… Laisse-moi faire, ajouta-t-il avant de se baisser à son tour pour ramasser toutes les saletés qu'il avait éparpillées sur le sol de moquette.  
- Attends une minute, dit-elle avant de se lever, et elle lui fit signe de se lever lui aussi.

Elle le regarda en souriant tristement et lui dit, presque en murmurant :

- J'ai accepté la proposition de Dumbledore.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette en colère, à ce qu'il hurle à travers la maison, puis à des crises de larmes, de nouvelles excuses, et un retour au point zéro. Bref, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe la même chose que d'habitude… Mais Ron garda le silence un instant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Surprise, Hermione ne sut trop comment réagir, mais elle décida de répondre à son baiser : après tout, c'était toujours plus agréable qu'une dispute. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il lui dit doucement :

- Je t'aime. Et tu as bien fait d'accepter cette proposition… J'ai réfléchi, pendant que je prenais l'air, tu sais… Ca marche sur moi… Je vais faire un effort. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'y arriver du premier coup, mais je vais faire mon possible, c'est promis.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes d'émotion. Elle avait espéré entendre ce genre de discours de la bouche de Ron tellement longtemps. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, et il lui promettait enfin de faire son possible pour sortir de son trou et commencer à s'ouvrir au monde. Bien sûr, la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, mais le fait d'avouer son état était une première étape vers la guérison. La jeune femme sourit et embrassa à son tour l'homme de sa vie. Car, oui, elle n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien l'homme de sa vie.


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Avada Kedavra**

by Yerno

**Note de l'auteur : **Un merci tout spécial à _Anywhere, Larmes de pluie _et _Sophia Grint_ pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à _Charlie_ pour le bêta-reading de ce second chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous, reviews plus que bienvenues ! :-)

****

**Chapitre 2 - Les retrouvailles**

Hermione Granger arriva à l'immense portail qui donnait sur le parc de la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle le poussa légèrement, ce qui lui requit un effort physique cependant assez intense, puis elle entra en prenant soin de le refermer derrière elle. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et déjà son cœur se serrait : rien n'avait changé. La maison d'Hagrid se trouvait toujours à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, le château était toujours le même, du moins de l'extérieur. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui était inhabituelle, c'était que malgré ce grand soleil d'été, le parc était vide de sorciers. Des centaines d'oiseaux volaient à hauteur des arbres, mais aucune trace d'élève, ce qui était tout à fait normal, puisque ceux-ci étaient tous en vacances. Dumbledore avait répondu à la missive d'Hermione en lui proposant un rendez-vous au mois d'août pour qu'ils se mettent au point sur les enseignements qu'elle allait devoir proposer aux élèves, mais également sur les éventuelles nouvelles organisations de l'école.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Grand Hall, une nouvelle vague d'émotion la submergea : tant de souvenirs résidaient dans cet endroit, qui n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Hermione leva les yeux et vit que Dumbledore descendait les escaliers, son habituel petit sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants de malice, même si une lueur semblait s'être éteinte. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il lui prit la main et la frôla des lèvres, tout en s'inclinant face à elle.

- Hermione, quel plaisir de vous revoir…  
- Professeur Dumbledore, acquiesça l'intéressée en souriant.

Après avoir rapidement demandé des nouvelles de son état de santé aussi bien mental que physique, Dumbledore invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans son bureau afin qu'il lui présente le programme scolaire des élèves de chaque année. Ils prirent tous deux place dans deux sièges d'un confort absolument incomparable de chaque côté du bureau du directeur. Hermione jeta un œil tout autour de la fascinante pièce, qui était toujours autant remplie d'objets de toute sorte, émettant des bruits étranges, et parfois quelques bulles de tailles diverses, ou des ronds de fumée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vision d'un appareil qui faisait apparaître de petits filets de fumée qui prenaient la forme, à tour de rôle, de chacun des directeurs de Poudlard depuis toujours. Dumbledore remarqua l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour cet appareil, et s'empressa de lui expliquer :

- Ceci est ma dernière invention. J'avais envie de rendre hommage aux directeurs de Poudlard d'une manière différente que les tableaux qui sont disposés autour du bureau… Disons que je trouvais que cela ne suffisait pas. Ce dont je suis assez fier, à vous dire vrai, c'est le fait que cet appareil, auquel je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom, s'actualise en fonction des changements de directeurs, et automatiquement !  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile, ajouta Hermione en souriant, étant donné que le célèbre professeur Dumbledore est parti pour rester directeur de Poudlard pour l'éternité… Pour notre plus grand bonheur, me permettrais-je de préciser.  
- Ma foi, précisa le vieil homme, je ne suis pas certain de tenir encore longtemps. Mais mon successeur saura garder cette école telle qu'elle est… Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai rédigé un plan de toutes les notions que doivent aborder les élèves de chaque classe, en espérant que vous vous y retrouverez. Si jamais vous avez un problème en ce qui concerne l'élaboration de vos cours, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour me poser vos questions, je suis à votre disposition.  
- Justement, je voulais vous demander si certains de mes professeurs, lorsque j'étais encore une élève, étaient toujours présents dans cette école…  
- Oui. Les professeurs Rogue et Binns sont toujours de notre équipe. Les autres ont soit changé de poste, soit quitté l'école pour d'autres raisons.

Hermione ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander aussitôt où pouvait bien être passée le professeur McGonagall. Bien sûr, elle se garderait bien de poser la question au professeur Dumbledore, car cela aurait été d'une outrageante indiscrétion, mais il était cependant extrêmement difficile de résister. Mais elle n'eut pas à tirailler sa conscience très longtemps, puisque le vieux sorcier, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ajouta :

- Le professeur McGonagall a quitté l'école au mois de juin dernier, pour demande plus urgente. Et j'avoue que je comprends sa « démission ». De toute façon, elle ne sera jamais très loin.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Hermione resta un instant perplexe, puis elle se permit de demander :

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais… je ne comprends pas bien.

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement et répondit simplement, en baissant les paupières et agitant légèrement la tête :

- Vous comprendrez bien assez vite.

Hermione n'en demanda pas davantage. L'entretien se conclut donc ainsi, et tandis qu'elle quittait le bureau de Dumbledore, le laissant vaquer à ses nombreuses occupations de directeur de cette si grande école qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, elle croisa Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui, sans que ça l'étonne le moins du monde, n'avait pas du tout changé. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs s'empara de son esprit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotion et de nostalgie. Elle regarda le fantôme et le salua avec enthousiasme. Un instant, le spectre ne réagit pas, puis soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla retenir un cri de joie mêlée de surprise. Il s'exclama cependant :

- Ca alors ! Hermione Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, ma chère !  
- C'est un plaisir partagé, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?  
- J'attends les nouveaux venus de première année. Espérons qu'ils vaudront mieux que ceux de l'année dernière… J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus les nouveaux élèves semblent être des Peeves en puissance.

Hermione se mit à rire franchement et répliqua :

- Vous ne me rassurez pas, Sir Nicholas.  
- Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'avez pas à les supporter quotidiennement, après tout.  
- J'aurai bientôt à le faire, répondit Hermione avec un air malicieux. Dumbledore m'a offert le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, semblant fort ravi. Ma foi, je vous sauterais bien dans les bras, si j'avais une enveloppe corporelle ! Mais le cœur y est !

Hermione rit à nouveau de bon cœur, puis elle remercia Nick avant de s'excuser et de le quitter pour parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'elle souhaitait être un peu seule afin de se laisser totalement plonger dans sa mémoire et retrouver tous les plus beaux moments de sa vie, ceux qu'elle avait vécus dans cette école… Le fantôme avait très bien compris la volonté d'Hermione et s'empressa de la laisser avec ses souvenirs. La jeune femme marcha tout au long des couloirs, puis une idée lui vint en tête. Elle se dirigea vers un des couloirs du deuxième étage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui y menait, elle découvrit qu'il était toujours aussi sombre. Mais Touffu, le chien à trois têtes qu'Hagrid avait mis là pour protéger l'entrée de la cachette de la pierre philosophale, ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle se demanda ce qu'était devenu cet animal dangereux mais tout de même attendrissant, lorsqu'elle vit alors que la plaque de l'entrée se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Un instant, elle fut tentée de l'ouvrir et d'aller explorer ce qui se trouvait dessous, mais sa raison l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la poignée de métal qui en permettait le soulèvement, et elle fit marche arrière et retourna sur ses pas, dans le couloir principal du deuxième étage. Elle monta de nouveaux escaliers et parcourut d'autres couloirs de l'école. Son cœur était lourd et une envie de verser quelques larmes lui vint rapidement : tant de choses reposaient dans ces locaux. Elle se rappelait avec mélancolie de toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry et Ron. Harry… Harry qui était à présent mort. Cela faisait dix ans, et malgré cette longue période, chaque fois qu'Hermione repensait à son meilleur ami, son cœur se resserrait et sa gorge la brûlait. Quant à Ron, le Ron de Poudlard, lui aussi était presque mort. Le Ron qu'elle avait connu et dont elle était tombée amoureuse, ce Ron auquel elle tenait tant, il ne représentait plus du tout la même chose à ses yeux. Quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait promis qu'il ferait un effort, mais on ne change pas si facilement. C'était vrai, il faisait quelques efforts, mais ce n'était toujours pas gagné. Cela lui semblait véritablement douloureux, mais Hermione le soutenait autant que possible.

Au fil de ses déambulations au cœur des méandres de Poudlard, Hermione arriva à la salle de Métamorphose. Elle en poussa la porte doucement et entra. L'odeur des livres, de la poussière et de la craie mêlées s'empara de ses narines, et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue gauche, larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle avança et toucha du bout des doigts les tables de bois. Elle sourit en revoyant les sièges où étaient installés à l'époque Harry et Ron. Puis l'endroit où elle était. Et là, elle comprit. Elle comprit ce qu'elle avait déjà compris, mais elle comprit à quel point elle avait sous-estimé cette force. Harry était le meilleur ami de Ron. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, déclaré ainsi, mais c'était pourtant quelque chose de très fort. Elle comprit pourquoi Ron allait si mal. Il avait été beaucoup plus proche d'Harry qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait été d'elle. Ils s'étaient toujours mis côte à côte en classe, et le lien d'amitié qui les unissait était indestructible, quand bien même il leur était arrivé de se disputer… Seule la mort avait eu la possibilité de les séparer. Mais pas totalement. Car Ron repensait à Harry chaque jour, à chaque heure, peut-être même à chaque minute, sans qu'Hermione ait la force de l'en empêcher, de tenter de le raisonner et de l'ouvrir à nouveau à la vie. Là résiderait sans doute sa plus grande difficulté : tenter de ramener Ron à la vie. La jeune femme éclata en sanglots au milieu de la salle de Métamorphose, et s'assit sur le sol, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, et le visage entre ses mains. Les larmes coulaient désormais à flots sur ses joues rouges, quand bien même elle tentait de les effacer d'un revers de manche.

Elle prit sur elle et se releva, soupirant fortement et se donnant de petites tapes sur les joues pour ne pas craquer maintenant : Ron était malheureux, et ce n'était pas le moment de le lâcher pour sombrer dans la dépression à son tour. Elle marcha à nouveau à travers les couloirs dans le but de retrouver le hall. Elle n'avait pas perdu son excellent sens de l'orientation, et retrouva son chemin en quelques minutes, sans hésiter une seconde, même après les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Comme rien n'avait changé à Poudlard, il lui était facile de se remettre dans la peau de l'Hermione de quinze ans qu'elle avait été. Une fois sortie du château, un souffle d'air frais sécha les quelques traces de larmes qui étaient encore visibles sur son visage et bascula ses longs cheveux frisés en arrière. Elle inspira puis marcha en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid : à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard, et il s'y trouvait toujours même en été, même lors des vacances scolaires… Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle frappa trois coups brefs à la porte et entendit les aboiements facilement reconnaissables de Crockdur. Elle sourit et vit alors la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme à l'impressionnante carrure et à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes. Son sourire ne s'en fit que plus large et Hagrid sembla lui aussi ravi de la voir, puisqu'il n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras et à la soulever de quelques centimètres du sol. Riant aux éclats, Hermione répondit à son étreinte, sans pour autant parvenir à faire le tour d'Hagrid avec ses bras qui semblaient minuscules à côté de lui.

- Hermione Granger ! Dumbledore m'en avait parlé, mais je n'osais y croire ! s'exclama-t-il, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien Hagrid, dit Hermione, tandis que son hôte l'invitait d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir à la grande table. Et toi ? Du nouveau à Poudlard ?  
- Ah non, tu ne me feras pas parler de Poudlard maintenant ! J'ai entendu dire que Ron et toi aviez emménagé ensemble… Quelle formidable nouvelle ! Ca se passe bien ?

Le sourire d'Hermione diminua légèrement, mais elle ne voulut pas rendre l'atmosphère trop tendue, ni encore moins gâcher ces retrouvailles qu'elle appréciait tant.

- Oui oui… enfin pas trop mal…  
- Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé ! dit Hagrid en souriant.  
- C'est demandé si gentiment… Je ne peux refuser.

Hagrid sembla enchanté de l'acceptation à son invitation et s'empressa de verser de l'eau dans son imposante théière, qu'il plaça ensuite sur sa gazinière. Il s'installa ensuite face à Hermione et, répondant à sa demande, il lui raconta en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard ces dix dernières années. Tout avait été plus calme depuis la destruction de Voldemort. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais passé aucune nouvelle sans que les élèves discutent régulièrement de ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite la fameuse nuit où Harry était mort. Hagrid sembla attristé du simple fait de prononcer les mots « Harry » et « mort » dans la même phrase. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas totalement digéré ce drame. Lorsque Hermione lui fit remarquer avec tout le tact dont elle pouvait faire preuve, il haussa tristement les épaules et lui répondit :

- Personne ne peut s'en remettre. Même Dumbledore a perdu de son habituel enthousiasme… Ce n'est pas pour dire du mal de lui, bien sûr, mais on sent qu'il est triste, tout au fond de lui…

La théière se mit à siffler et Hagrid se précipita pour arrêter l'alimentation de gaz. Il prit l'objet et versa le liquide bouillant dans deux tasses qu'il avait entreposées soigneusement sur un plateau avant de venir s'asseoir face à Hermione. Il disposa ensuite les deux tasses devant chacune des deux personnes avant de replacer le plateau là où il l'avait pris. La jeune femme le remercia, puis leurs conversations se poursuivirent autour de la délicieuse boisson brûlante et de quelques biscuits assez délicieux.

- Hagrid, vous avez progressé en cuisine, fit remarquer Hermione en souriant d'un air malicieux, tentant ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu trop centrée sur le deuil que ressentait toute la communauté des sorciers.  
- Oh… merci, répondit l'intéressé en rougissant légèrement. Ils sont peut-être un peu trop durs… non ?  
- Hmm… peut-être, mais au moins, j'arrive à les manger, dit-elle en riant.

Hagrid se joignit à son éclat de rire et tous deux poursuivirent en évoquant des souvenirs tous plus drôles les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, la nuit commençait déjà tomber à l'extérieur. Au loin, le soleil rougeoyant cédait la place à une demi-lune qui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement dans l'obscurité grandissante. Hermione sortit et remercia Hagrid de son accueil chaleureux.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, comme tu l'as toujours été ! répondit celui-ci à ses remerciements.  
- Le temps a passé si vite… Ron va s'inquiéter ! A bientôt, Hagrid !  
- A bientôt, Hermione ! Ce fut un plaisir !

Hermione sourit à pleines dents, puis elle se retira et regagna le portail, jetant un dernier regard à Poudlard. Plus que quelques semaines, et elle s'y rendrait ainsi tous les jours pour enseigner son nouvel art à des élèves qui l'écouteraient avec attention.

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. Elle perdit son sourire et se retourna face au grillage. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel : le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le bleu laissait place à un gris qui laissait apparaître le château comme si tout ce décor était celui d'un vieux film en noir et blanc. Elle poussa à nouveau la grille et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'ombre et avança vers la Forêt Interdite. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas s'il était très prudent de pénétrer dans ce lieu obscur sans le soutien de qui que ce soit. Mais elle ne pouvait y aller que seule. Elle voulait se souvenir sans que personne ne soit là pour voir sa réaction, car c'était ce qu'elle craignait : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle réagirait en revoyant l'endroit où elle vit pour la dernière fois Harry Potter. Et Voldemort. Mais surtout Harry Potter. Elle soupira et se décida enfin à se faufiler entre les arbres hauts et menaçants. Elle fit quelques pas, parcourut peut-être une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle avait cru entendre un bruit au loin. Elle fit à nouveau quelque pas en avant. Une sensation de froid s'empara d'elle, et ce malgré la douceur de ce crépuscule d'été. Elle continua à avancer, de moins en moins rassurée. Mais il fallait qu'elle revoie ce lieu, cette clairière où tout s'était terminé. Il fallait qu'elle cherche à nouveau au cœur de sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu pousser Harry à agir ainsi, dans un tel secret. Elle fit à nouveau quelques pas avant de s'interrompre une seconde fois. Un nouveau bruit l'avait faite sursauter. Comme un bruissement au cœur des feuilles.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Non, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle commença à faire demi-tour et à marcher de plus en plus vite. Ses pas retentissaient dans le silence de cet antre végétal, et plus les secondes passaient, plus les échos de ses chaussures froissant les feuilles qui reposaient sur le sol se mêlaient pour ne plus former qu'un ensemble quasi-uniforme. Elle courait presque à présent, et son souffle commençait à s'ajouter à cet écho perpétuel de feuilles mortes déchirées, pliées en tout sens. Elle stoppa net. Ses yeux étaient humides, ses joues rougies par l'effort. Elle retira les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient fourvoyés sur son visage lors de sa course, puis elle regarda partout autour d'elle. La panique avait du la mener loin de la sortie. Elle était comme bloquée au cœur de la forêt, et elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle pouvait se trouver. Aucune issue ne semblait proche.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine et les pieds croisés, puis elle enfouit son visage au cœur de ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle pleurait. A vrai dire, elle pleurait de plus en plus souvent, et cela l'inquiétait plus ou moins. Hermione Granger avait toujours été très forte psychologiquement, et elle se laissait de plus en plus aller aux larmes, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe. Elle soupira et se releva.

- Ok Hermione, ça commence à bien faire…

Elle essuya ses larmes succinctement, se secoua la tête, enleva les brindilles et autres feuilles de ses vêtements, puis elle se mit à chercher la sortie. Elle vit alors un coin éclairé par le clair de lune. Elle courut jusque-là et en arrivant, ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa bouche forma un O et elle regarda avec surprise le vide qui régnait autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une clairière apparemment des plus banales, sauf que cette clairière-ci n'avait rien de banal. Elle avança doucement et se baissa sur le sol, où elle toucha du bout des doigts la terre. Elle était extrêmement sèche. Une nouvelle larme se forma au coin d'un de ses yeux tandis qu'elle observait, la gorge serrée, l'émotion se lisant sur son visage, le lieu où son ami Harry avait perdu la vie, le lieu où elle l'avait vu pour la toute dernière fois. Aussitôt, tout un flot de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête : la réaction des Weasley, et plus particulièrement celle de Ginny, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi souffrante et malheureuse (cela avait été une terrible épreuve de la voir souffrir à ce point, même si ce n'était pas Hermione elle-même qui lui avait tout annoncé). En fait, c'était Ron qui lui avait tout dit, et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve d'autant de tact. Elle aurait été agréablement surprise si cela avait eu lieu dans un autre contexte. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la Forêt Interdite, leur mine totalement décomposée, Ginny attendait patiemment dans un fauteuil au coin du feu. Elle les avait entendus et s'était approchée, un air de reproche sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'était-elle écriée, l'expression féroce. Je vous ai vus vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite tout à l'heure, vous voulez mourir pour votre dernière nuit à Poudlard ou quoi ? Vous savez que la forêt est encore plus dangereuse qu'avant depuis que Vous Savez Qui est revenu…  
- Ginny, assieds-toi, avait alors répliqué Ron, il faut que je… que je te parle…

Ginny l'avait regardé d'un air étonné, puis Hermione avait fait quelques pas en arrière et s'était dirigée vers son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ça, et pourtant, il lui avait fallu supporter la scène tout de même, car Ron avait été très rapide. Alors qu'elle était en haut des escaliers, elle avait entendu le cri de surprise mêlée d'horreur de Ginny. Puis le silence. Quelques bruissements de vêtements laissant supposer que Ron venait de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, et de temps à autre, quelques légers gémissements. Les sanglots de la jeune femme qui avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait.

Hermione parcourut la clairière pour se rendre à l'endroit où le cadavre d'Harry avait reposé. Quelques fleurs avaient dû être plantées, car elles n'y étaient pas le fameux soir. Sans doute ces fleurs étaient-elles un hommage au jeune sorcier mort pour sauver le reste de la communauté. Elle se baissa, un triste sourire aux lèvres, puis toucha les pétales de la fleur. Ils étaient doux, et lorsque Hermione porta ses narines près du végétal, elle sentit une douce odeur lui envahir le cerveau et l'enivrer. Elle eut un léger vertige et tomba en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa un instant que ce devait être Hagrid qui entretenait si bien ce lieu devenu sans doute mystique dans son esprit.

- Harry Potter s'est rendu dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit même, où il avait vraisemblablement rendez-vous avec Voldemort pour un ultime duel.

La foule d'élèves avait frissonné à l'écoute de ces mots, Hermione s'en rappelait désormais. Le dernier discours de Dumbledore, triste discours…

- Il a sûrement durement lutté pour détruire le Mage Noir et y est parvenu…

Des sourires s'étaient alors dessinés sur les lèvres des étudiants. Puis des murmures, des exclamations de joie, des gens qui n'y croyaient plus, des enfants de Moldus qui retrouvaient l'espoir de vivre enfin en paix et de ne plus devoir se cacher. Car cela avait été comme ça, depuis le retour « officiel » de Voldemort : tous les « sang-de-bourbe » avaient été sous haute surveillance pour éviter toute agression. De la même manière, Dumbledore s'évertuait à protéger les Moldus eux-mêmes de toute attaque du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, sans pour autant y parvenir complètement.

- … au prix de sa vie.

La fin de cette phrase avait retenti profondément au cœur de la Grande Salle. De nouveaux murmures. Puis elle avait pleuré. Elle avait quitté la salle sous les yeux ébahis des autres étudiants. Hermione l'avait suivie jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, qui était désormais déserte, tous les élèves étant prêts à partir. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée éteinte, puis elle avait tremblé, elle avait été secouée de violents sanglots. Puis elle avait arrêté. Hermione était face à elle, extrêmement gênée, mais ne sachant réellement que faire. Elle avait alors doucement caressé son épaule et avait murmuré :

- Ginny…  
- Laisse-moi Hermione, s'il te plaît, avait répliqué calmement la jeune fille, suffoquant cependant tous les trois mots. C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça…

Hermione avait alors soupiré et s'était retirée doucement de la salle commune, après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet sur Ginny. Elle était redescendue jusque dans le hall, qui était désormais bondé d'élèves. Elle avait cherché puis trouvé, au bout de quelques minutes, Ronald Weasley et s'était approchée de lui. Il lui avait pris la main et avait souri tristement.

- Où est Ginny ?  
- Dans la salle commune. Elle devrait descendre d'une minute à l'autre…

Ron avait baissé les yeux. Tout était clair à présent dans l'esprit de la Hermione Granger de 27 ans. Tous ces souvenirs qui avaient été si flous étaient redevenus nets et précis. Elle avait déjà passé trop de temps ici, et Ron ne tarderait plus à s'inquiéter. Elle y reviendrait. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses souvenirs, de retrouver ses marques à Poudlard. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. A partir de la clairière, elle connaissait le chemin pour quitter la forêt. Elle s'en souvenait, et elle ne l'oublierait probablement jamais.

Hermione retourna aux _Trois Balais_, après avoir quitté Poudlard, où se trouvait une cheminée intégrée au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette. Après avoir donné quelques pièces au patron du bar pour le remercier, elle entra dans la cheminée et, après quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans une autre cheminée : celle de son appartement. Elle en sortit et essuya succinctement les cendres qui s'étaient incrustées sur sa robe. Elle trouva alors Ron dans le canapé, ce qui fut loin de la surprendre. Sa surprise vint plutôt du fait que la télévision était éteinte. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ron retira ses mains et se leva brusquement : il semblait franchement en colère.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? aboya-t-il.  
- Mais enfin Ron, tu sais bien, répliqua Hermione, déconcertée. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un entretien avec Dumbledore…  
- Oh oui, un entretien qui a duré tout l'après-midi et qui t'a fait rentrer à cette heure-là, alors que tu utilisais la Poudre de Cheminette et qu'il n'y a sûrement pas moyen de transport plus rapide que celui-ci !  
- J'étais à Poudlard, dit Hermione l'air mécontent tout en croisant les bras, tu penses bien que je ne me suis pas contentée de discuter du programme de l'année avec Dumbledore. J'ai profité de cette occasion pour rendre visite à Hagrid, et nous avons discuté de tout ce qui s'était passé aussi bien quand on était à Poudlard que depuis notre départ. Je vois pas où est le problème…  
- Le problème, c'est que je m'inquiétais ! Mais ça, peut-être que tu t'en fiches…  
- Oh pardon, j'aurais dû quitter Hagrid plus tôt, alors que j'avais une discussion des plus agréables avec lui, pour retrouver un fiancé avachi sur son canapé devant la télévision comme chaque soir, alors que celui-ci m'avait promis de faire des efforts ! Mais les efforts, ça ne semble pas être ton fort… Ca ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

Ron se tut. Il baissa les yeux lentement et regarda le sol. Hermione regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu as raison… murmura le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais été capable du moindre effort… Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi, d'ailleurs.

La gorge de la femme se resserra. Elle ravala un sanglot et dit simplement :

- Parce que je t'aime. Mais… Mais ça commence à devenir étouffant ici. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais rien pour arranger la situation. Je sais bien que c'est dur, que ça l'est d'ailleurs sûrement encore plus pour toi que pour moi, mais en tous cas, ça l'est pour moi, et c'est de pire en pire. Plus ça va, moins je supporte le fait de te voir inactif ainsi.  
- Hier, j'ai envoyé une nouvelle candidature au Ministère de la Magie pour devenir Auror auprès du Ministre. J'attends toujours une réponse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait que Ron lui dise une phrase de ce type, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle pouvait de nouveau espérer. D'accord, la réponse du Ministère n'était pas positive, mais il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle le soit. Or, une chance sur deux, c'était déjà inespéré pour Hermione. Le fait que Ron ait fait lui-même la démarche sans qu'elle le fasse pour lui était extrêmement positif : cela voulait dire que lui-même voulait changer. Or, il n'y avait rien de plus important que sa propre conviction à ce qu'il faisait. Tous deux se regardèrent et la jeune femme dit :

- Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire me fait plaisir.  
- Je l'ai fait pour toi.  
- Oui, mais si on te répond positivement, tu verras que ça te profitera à toi aussi… Tu retrouveras le plaisir de travailler.

Ron sourit et un éclair de malice, ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, voire des années, traversa ses yeux. Il déclara, à demi rire :

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais connu le plaisir de travailler. Je ne suis pas toi.

Hermione se précipita sur lui et lui frappa doucement l'épaule en plaisantant. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras et se serra aussi fort que possible contre lui. Ron répondit à son étreinte et l'entoura de tout son être. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui dit, d'une voix à peine audible :

- Tu ne veux pas aller te coucher un peu plus tôt, ce soir ?

Le lendemain matin, tandis que le soleil commençait à frapper les murs blancs de la chambre du couple et que les oiseaux s'éveillaient dans une mélodieuse musique, Hermione était profondément endormie contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après quelques minutes, alors que celui-ci caressait doucement son bras à l'aide de son simple pouce, elle s'éveilla à son tour et s'étira lentement et prudemment, de manière à ne pas malencontreusement frapper Ron. Elle lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mieux que jamais, répliqua Hermione. Je vois que tu as retrouvé pas mal de forces.

Ron la regarda en souriant d'un air étonné :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ca veut simplement dire que… que ce que nous avons fait cette nuit n'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps.  
- Ca te manquait ?  
- Ce n'était pas la chose qui me manquait le plus, mais je t'avouerais que oui, entre autres choses.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te manquait le plus ?

Hermione changea de position et s'installa sur Ron, puis elle plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes et tous deux échangèrent un magnifique baiser. Elle sourit et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux roux qui troublaient sa vision.

- Ce qui me manquait le plus… poursuivit-elle tout en caressant son visage, c'est de te voir te réveiller avec le sourire…

Ron se mit à glousser. Oh oui, c'était bien ça qui avait manqué le plus à Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis tellement longtemps… Du moins, sourire en dehors de l'absorption d'un programme télévisuel à l'utilité discutable. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau, elle sentit. Souriant, elle regarda le jeune homme d'un air surpris et à la fois envieux, puis elle dit :

- Encore ?

Ron la retourna et se retrouva cette fois-ci au-dessus d'elle. Il lui attrapa les mains et les plaça autour de son cou.

- Lorsque je suis parti, on ne m'arrête plus.

Hermione éclata de rire mais fut interrompue par une nouvelle suite de baisers, puis de fil en aiguille…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était sous sa douche tandis que Ron lui avait promis qu'il préparerait le petit déjeuner. Elle s'étira et laissa l'eau brûlante parcourir toutes les formes avantageuses de sa féminité exacerbée. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par l'odeur de son gel douche, qu'elle appréciait plus que tout. Elle était heureuse. Mais heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois, voire des années. C'était une sensation qu'elle adorait. Son cœur n'était plus opprimé par la crainte de devoir convaincre Ron de retrouver le sourire, sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Il lui avait prouvé, cette nuit, qu'un nouvel espoir se dessinait devant eux. Une nouvelle période allait s'emparer de leur couple, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Enfin, elle se décida à sortir, plus ou moins à contrecoeur, du jet d'eau brûlante : mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ron seul trop longtemps… On ne savait jamais. Il semblait guéri, mais la blessure était toujours apparente.

Une fois vêtue d'une légère robe d'été bleu clair, elle rejoignit son fiancé dans la cuisine et l'aperçut, semblant concentré sur la lecture d'une lettre. L'entendant entrer dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers elle, et, tout sourire, lui dit :

- Lis ça, et embrasse-moi.

Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis elle s'en empara et lut le contenu de la missive :

_Monsieur Ronald Weasley,_

_Le Ministère de la Magie a bien reçu votre candidature au poste d'Auror. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie étant à la recherche de nouveau personnel à ce poste, dans le but de moderniser quelque peu la sécurité du Ministère, nous vous invitons à vous présenter à l'entretien qui aura lieu à la date ci-dessous, en présentant votre diplôme ASPIC, ainsi que la validation de votre diplôme d'Auror, tamponnée par l'école dans laquelle vous avez passé vos épreuves. Nous vous demandons de joindre à ces quelques documents les papiers d'identité habituels : carte d'identité, livret de famille et carte d'appartenance au groupe sorcier._

_Votre entretien aura lieu le mercredi 7 septembre, à 10 heures précises. Le Ministre vous recevra en personne, selon son souhait._

_Cordialement,  
Mark Wilson, directeur du département de l'Emploi ministériel._

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, qui s'était levé, puis elle lui dit, incrédule :

- Un entretien ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, avant de te donner la lettre ?

Les yeux encore écarquillés de sa grande surprise, elle sourit et se précipita au cou de son ami et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, elle le regarda à nouveau et lui dit :

- Bon… où en étais-je ? Un entretien ?  
- Oui… J'aurai intérêt à me lever de bonne heure, ce jour-là.  
- Surtout que ce n'est pas trop ton truc, la ponctualit

Ils se mirent à rire, puis rangèrent précieusement la lettre dans un placard destiné aux courriers importants, et ils se mirent à déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait meilleure que tous les jours qui l'avaient précédée durant ces vacances d'été.


	3. Retour au Ministère

**Avada Kedavra**

by Yerno

**Merci** aux revieweurs et à Lulu pour le bêta-reading :-)

****

**Chapitre 3 - Retour au Ministère**

Le mercredi 7 septembre à huit heures du matin, l'appartement de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger baignait dans une atmosphère silencieuse et calme. Tout était parfaitement rangé, les papiers de friandises ne jonchaient plus le sol, les coussins étaient placés de manière symétrique sur le canapé, les magazines télévisuels étaient empilés et alignés sur la table basse du salon. Dans la cuisine, pas une assiette, pas un plat ne traînaient sur l'évier. Juste un bol sur la table. Un bol devant lequel Ron était assis, se concentrant sur ce qui allait se passer deux heures plus tard. Le stress lui procurait de violents maux de ventre. Il avait beau tenter des techniques de respiration artificielle, rien n'y faisait : il se sentait extrêmement mal. Il soupira et tenta d'avaler une gorgée de son café brûlant. Rien à faire, il la recracha aussitôt. Sa gorge était nouée et ne semblait pas décidée le moins du monde à laisser passer quelconque aliment ou boisson. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge numérique : huit heures et dix minutes. Il s'était levé beaucoup trop tôt. En fait, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'être en retard : dans très exactement une heure et cinquante minutes, il devrait se trouver face au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, dont il ignorait encore l'identité, et discuter de son avenir en tant qu'Auror au Ministère. Pourquoi le Ministre voulait-il le recevoir en personne, d'ailleurs ? Ron pensait être reçu par une personne hautement placée dans la hiérarchie du Ministère, mais pas à ce point. En tous cas, il n'espérait qu'une chose : obtenir ce poste et tenter de vivre à nouveau. Et ne pas décevoir Hermione.

Ron ôta ses vêtements et se faufila sous le jet d'eau bouillante de la douche, puis commença à se savonner. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit : ses pensées se mêlaient toutes les unes aux autres. Il essayait d'imaginer les questions que pourrait lui poser le Ministre de la Magie, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. A vrai dire, il était bien trop nerveux pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit de constructif. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme : et s'il ne parvenait pas à répondre aux questions de son interlocuteur ? Il soupira et sortit de la douche, ruisselant encore de l'eau qu'il appréciait tant. Il se sécha et se vêtit de ses plus beaux et plus sobres vêtements afin de paraître soigné, mais pas extravagant auprès de son peut-être futur employeur. Puis il entra discrètement dans sa chambre où Hermione semblait toujours endormie sur le confortable matelas, et sous la chaude couette. Il déposa un bref baiser sur son front pour ne pas la réveiller, mais en même temps pour se donner du courage, puis il sortit à pas de loup. Il prit ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Une fois dehors, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, soupira pour se concentrer, puis se secoua la tête et les neurones avec, et enfin il partit en direction de la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée au Ministère de la Magie.

Il parcourut les rues de Londres avant d'arriver enfin dans la petite ruelle au fond de laquelle se trouvait un téléphone public totalement abandonné. Ron sourit et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte lourde et grinçante, puis il entra, prit le combiné à la main et commença à composer le numéro que composait toujours son père pour aller au travail au Ministère : 6-2-4-4-2. La cabine se mit alors à tournoyer et le jeune homme se sentit transport, tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant assaillait ses oreilles. Une voix de femme froide et automatique se mit alors à parler :

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez décliner votre identité et votre fonction.  
- Ronald Weasley, dit alors Ron dans le combiné, visiteur et futur Auror.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment y faire attention, et il se rendit alors compte que cette pensée l'avait fait sourire.

- Merci, répliqua la voix froide. Visiteur, veuillez prendre le badge qui vous est assigné.

Un badge tomba alors à l'endroit où, habituellement, la monnaie non usitée de l'appel retombait. Sur ce badge, on pouvait lire les mots _Ronald Weasley – Convocation à entretien avec Madame le Ministre de la Magie_. Aussitôt, le terme de « Madame » surprit le jeune homme : il n'y avait jamais eu de Ministre de la Magie femme, et il fallait dire que c'était assez étonnant. En effet, le monde des sorciers était un monde où les mœurs n'étaient pas des plus évoluées, et la parité entre hommes et femmes n'y était pas des plus respectées.

- Visiteur, veuillez faire valider votre baguette ainsi que votre badge au bureau de sécurité, situé au bout de l'Atrium.

La cabine s'arrêta soudainement et la porte s'ouvrit face à un immense couloir lumineux.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Ron ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par son père Arthur Weasley, qui le fit descendre de la cabine à une vitesse folle en lui lançant sur un ton enthousiaste :

- Le Ministre m'en avait parlé, mais je n'osais pas y croire ! Alors tu as vraiment porté ta candidature pour devenir Auror au sein du Ministère ?

Quelque peu pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme répliqua simplement :

- Euh… oui.  
- C'est formidable ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien lors de l'entretien.  
- Euh papa, attends, je dois faire valider ma baguette et mon badge au bureau de sécurité, fit Ron à son père qui déjà l'emmenait vers l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau du Ministre, quelque peu à l'écart.  
- Ah… euh oui, excuse-moi, répliqua Mr Weasley sur un ton sincère mais à la fois terriblement enthousiaste (on eût dit qu'il contenait une joie immense qui allait finir par éclater dans peu de temps). C'est juste que… enfin ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Ron sourit d'un air gêné. En effet, il était un peu responsable de cette situation : son état psychologique ne s'étant pas franchement amélioré ces dernières semaines, ses ultimes préoccupations furent bien sa famille. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus eu le goût de rien, et surtout pas d'entrer en contact avec Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui l'auraient encore assailli de questions. Il n'aurait pas eu la patience de répondre sans montrer qu'il était franchement agacé. Le jeune homme se rendit au bureau de sécurité pendant que son père attendait en trépignant, puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard en souriant et tous deux se rendirent à l'étage où se situait le bureau du Ministre.

- Dis-moi papa, se rappela soudain Ron, ma convocation portait la mention de « nouveau Ministre de la Magie », sans pour autant apporter davantage de précision. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mystère là-dessous. Je suppose que tu sais qui c'est, toi.  
- Oh oui, répondit Arthur à demi rire, et je peux te dire que tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise.

Ron arqua un sourcil et regarda son père d'un air perplexe, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire de plus belle. Assez contrarié de tant de suspens pour si peu de choses, le jeune homme se contenta de suivre Mr Weasley qui le mena jusqu'à une sorte de petit vestibule où se trouvaient deux portes. L'une était totalement vierge, et l'autre portait l'inscription : _Ministre de la Magie_. Mais toujours aucun nom. Une secrétaire accueillit Ron, et Arthur salua son fils en lui disant qu'il le retrouverait au restaurant du Ministère une fois l'entretien terminé, pour savoir comment cela s'était passé. Encore pris au dépourvu, Ron n'ajouta rien, et la secrétaire le mena dans le bureau du Ministre, en précisant à la personne assise apparemment dans un grand siège de cuir, et qui tournait le dos à la porte :

- Madame, votre rendez-vous de dix heures est arrivé.  
- Installez-vous, Monsieur Weasley.

Cette voix lui était assurément familière. Cependant, il était difficile de la replacer sur un visage connu. La secrétaire l'invita à aller prendre place dans l'un des deux sièges réservés aux visiteurs du Ministre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, et ce fut alors à ce moment qu'il vit l'écriteau. Dessus était inscrit le nom de _la nouvelle_ Ministre de la Magie. Une femme, cela ne faisait aucun doute (et à vrai dire, cela n'avait fait aucun doute dès son entrée dans le bureau). Le siège de cuir se retourna, et par-dessus ses petites lunettes, la femme fixa Ron en souriant légèrement.

- Ronald Weasley, Auror au sein du Ministère ?

Mais oui, comment avait-il pu avoir des doutes sur sa voix ? Ron sourit et répliqua humblement :

- Professeur McGonagall.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, une étincelle dans les yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le soir où Harry… où Harry avait quitté ce monde. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas d'une humeur follement joyeuse, l'un comme l'autre. Et voilà que, dix ans plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face, dans des conditions plutôt étonnantes.

- J'avoue que je suis plutôt surpris de vous trouver en Ministre de la Magie, professeur, dit Ron pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis trop longtemps.  
- Je vais vous demander de ne plus m'appeler « professeur », mais « Madame le Ministre », répliqua la femme, un demi sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bien, Madame le Ministre, répliqua Ron sérieusement.

Le ministre McGonagall fouilla alors dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une feuille de parchemin qui était familière au jeune homme : il s'agissait de sa lettre de motivation. Elle la parcourut rapidement, puis leva les yeux vers Ron avant de lui dire :

- Quand j'ai vu votre nom, je n'ai su résister à la tentation de vous recevoir en personne, tant cette candidature m'a surprise. Normalement, c'est le directeur ou le sous-directeur du département de l'Emploi ministériel qui reçoit les futurs Aurors pour leur entretien.  
-J'avoue que la phrase « Le Ministre vous recevra en personne, selon son souhait » m'a quelque peu intrigué, une fois la joie et l'excitation de l'idée d'avoir un entretien pour devenir Auror passée.  
- Je m'en doute.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, puis Madame le Ministre trempa sa plume dans un petit récipient contenant une encre noire avant d'écrire succinctement quelques mots sur un petit carnet. Puis elle croisa ses mains posées sur le bois du bureau avant de dire :

- Bien. J'ai vu sur votre lettre de motivation que vous aviez obtenu le diplôme de l'école d'Auror avec mention « Assez bien », ce que je trouve honorable Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffise pour vous engager au sein du Ministère. Comprenez que nous ne prenons que les meilleurs, et d'autres ont obtenu des résultats bien supérieurs aux vôtres.

Ron baissa les yeux. Cet entretien commençait extrêmement mal. Il releva la tête pour que le professeur McGonagall ne voie pas qu'il était totalement dépité, puis il continua à prêter attention à ce que lui disait la femme, sans trop se formaliser. Après tout, si elle l'avait convoqué à un entretien, ce n'était pas pour lui donner une réponse négative et catégorique.

- Mais pour vous connaître, poursuivit le Ministre, je sais que vous avez de nombreux talents qui sont attendus chez les Aurors, talents que vous avez développé au cours de votre scolarité. J'avoue que je ne suis pas restée sans surprises au vu de vos notes lors de votre septième année à Poudlard, mais ce furent d'agréables surprises. Et si vous avez su progresser d'une manière aussi rapide dans l'enseignement secondaire, c'est que vous pourriez très bien faire de même dans votre vie professionnelle. Vous avez d'incroyables capacités, Mr Weasley, mais vous ne savez pas les maîtriser suffisamment correctement. Ainsi, je ne vous engagerai pas en tant qu'Auror.

Ron baissa à nouveau les yeux : finalement, si, elle l'avait convoqué à un entretien pour lui apporter une réponse négative et catégorique.

- Du moins, pas pour le moment, reprit Madame le Ministre après quelques instants, ce qui ne manqua pas de raviver légèrement l'enthousiasme de Ron. En fait, je vais vous inviter à vous perfectionner en participant au stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror que je viens de créer dans le département de Défense Officielle.  
- Un stage ? demanda Ron, étonné.  
- Oui, un stage. Vous vous entraînerez avec de grands professionnels, dont quelques-uns que vous connaissez et que, j'en suis certaine, vous serez ravi de retrouver comme « enseignants ». Ils vous permettront de vous perfectionner dans des notions ou des talents que vous avez déjà, ou de vous initier à certaines zones de vos capacités qui vous paraissent plus obscures. Ce stage durera un an, et après cette année, vous repasserez un examen assez similaire à celui que vous avez passé à la fin de vos études dans l'Ecole d'Aurors, sauf que cet examen se fera au sein du Ministère même. Si vos résultats sont à la hauteur escomptée, vous passerez alors un nouvel entretien pour devenir très probablement Auror pour le Ministère. Sinon, il faudra penser à vous orienter vers une autre carrière.

Ron avala avec difficulté. Il avait rêvé toute sa vie de devenir Auror au sein du Ministère, et depuis environ cinq ans qu'il avait quitté l'Ecole d'Aurors, il avait sûrement oublié la moitié des compétences qu'il devait avoir. Ce stage allait s'avérer véritablement utile, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait pour autant, au bout d'un an, à devenir l'Auror talentueux et courageux qu'il s'était vu être dans ses songes. Sans parler de l'examen de fin de stage, auquel, et il en était presque sûr, il n'obtiendrait jamais les résultats attendus par la très exigeante Minerva McGonagall, qui, comme elle l'avait précisé, n'acceptait dans son équipe que les meilleurs.

L'entretien s'acheva sur cette note assez pessimiste pour le jeune homme, qui quitta le bureau du Ministre totalement démoralisé, et sa joie de voir le professeur McGonagall à un si haut poste totalement évanouie. Il parcourut alors les méandres du Ministère pour se rendre au restaurant, là où son père lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il le vit alors assis à une table dans un coin assez sombre et reculé de la pièce. Ron se servit en entrée, plat de résistance et dessert abondamment : sa constante faim ne l'avait pas quitté malgré son amère déception. Il rejoignit alors Arthur Weasley à table, et celui-ci ne manqua pas de l'accueillir avec un enthousiasme toujours aussi ardent que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.

- Alors, tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
- Pas vraiment, non.

Arthur perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de poursuivre :

- Le professeur McGonagall ne prend que les meilleurs, et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'en faisais pas du tout partie. Elle m'invite donc à participer au stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror, qu'elle vient de créer au sein du département de la Défense Officielle.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Mr Weasley, d'un air assez surpris. Oh, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, Ron, ce stage a un statut assez prestigieux, même s'il n'a encore jamais pris une forme concrète. Qui sait si, d'ici une dizaine d'années, tout le monde ne voudra pas faire ce stage ? Tu pourras te vanter d'en avoir été un des pionniers, et ce n'est pas rien.  
- Le problème, ce n'est pas le stage en lui-même, expliqua Ron en avalant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, c'est surtout qu'il y a un examen à la fin, et que si je ne réussis pas cet examen, et par réussir, je n'entends pas avoir la moyenne, mais avoir une excellente note, je peux dire adieu à toute éventuelle profession d'Auror, adieu à mes rêves d'enfant.

Mr Weasley parut gêné, puis il haussa les épaules d'un air résigné, signifiant clairement à sa progéniture qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ils poursuivirent alors leur repas dans un silence pesant, uniquement entrecoupé de bruits de fourchette et de couteau, et de quelques morceaux de conversation d'employés du Ministère qui les entouraient.

Après avoir laissé son père retourner aux nombreuses tâches qui l'attendaient au département de Détournement des Objets Moldus, Ronald se dirigea vers le département d'Approche Défensive, département qui avait été créé en l'honneur d'Harry Potter environ un an après son décès. La personne qui le dirigeait n'était autre que celle qui en était à l'origine : Ginny Weasley. Ron était heureux à la simple idée de retrouver enfin sa sœur, depuis tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu une réelle conversation avec elle. Depuis qu'Harry avait quitté ce monde, tous deux s'étaient réfugiés dans le silence. Ginny s'était lancée dans la création de ce département aussitôt après avoir quitté Poudlard et avoir obtenu à ses ASPIC d'excellentes notes : au même titre que son frère, elle ne s'était pas contentée de construire autour d'elle des barricades pour empêcher les autres de lui ouvrir leur cœur, mais elle s'était également jetée à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève – sans doute la meilleure de la famille Weasley, en terme d'intelligence à proprement parler – mais cela était apparu encore plus flagrant dès sa septième année. Ainsi avait-elle créé le département d'Approche Défensive dans le but de prévenir tout retour des Forces du Mal. Chaque jour, des sorciers travaillaient sur des statistiques, établissaient des stratégies d'attaques que pourraient éventuellement pratiquer des mages noirs voulant succéder à Voldemort ou de défense que les Forces du Bien pourraient effectuer pour les contrer. La raison secrète, seul Ron et peut-être l'un de ses frères, mais guère plus de monde, la connaissait : Ginny voulait éviter que tout le travail d'Harry pour se débarrasser des Forces du Mal ne tombe pas à l'eau par le simple souhait d'un sorcier cruel. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été rose dès la disparition de Voldemort, mais une certaine paix s'était installée au sein du monde des sorciers, et il aurait été vraiment stupide de tout perdre alors que le monde allait de mieux en mieux.

Ron arriva au bureau de la secrétaire de Ginny et dit doucement :

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Ginny Weasley, je vous prie.  
- Votre nom ? demanda la secrétaire sans lever le nez de ses parchemins.  
- Ronald Weasley.

Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Ron.

- Oh. Oui. D'accord.

La secrétaire prit un petit carnet noir dans lequel elle inscrivit le nom « Ronald Weasley » en lettres noires et parfaitement arrondies. Au bout de quelques secondes, le papier sembla aspirer l'encre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit très rapidement. Ron sourit à la vision du petit carnet noir : Ginny s'était inspirée du carnet de Voldemort, dans lequel elle avait écrit toutes ses confessions lors de sa première année à Poudlard, pour se tenir au courant de ses rendez-vous.

- Ron ! s'exclama la jeune femme rousse et élancée en accourant vers son frère.

Il la prit dans ses bras en lui rendant tout son enthousiasme. Elle était absolument superbe. Le travail lui donnait une bonne mine, et elle semblait à nouveau heureuse. Ron la revoyait encore dans sa difficile passade de dépression suite à la mort d'Harry, et il était vrai qu'elle avait bien changé. Elle semblait enfin pleinement épanouie. Ginny invita son frère à la rejoindre dans son bureau, et lorsque tous deux eurent pris place dans de confortables sièges de cuir après que la porte ait été refermée, elle commença à lui poser question sur question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment va Hermione ? Et toi, ça va ? Je sais que tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps, mais ça semble aller mieux aujourd'hui… Enfin je dis ça, c'est simplement parce que tu as bonne mine ! Devine qui est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire la nouvelle…

Ron se mit à rire et arrêta Ginny d'un petit geste de la main :

- Bon, je vais tenter de te répondre dans l'ordre, dit-il en riant à demi. Je suis venu ici pour un entretien avec la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie pour devenir Auror au sein du Ministère, je te laisse donc conclure que je sais qui c'est, et que j'avoue que ma surprise a été de taille. Hermione va très bien, elle a été contactée par Dumbledore pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Moi aussi, je vais bien. Nous allons bien tous les deux. Nous commençons enfin à voir le bout du tunnel, ce qui n'est pas trop tôt. Et toi, ça a l'air d'aller ?

Ginny sourit à tant de bonnes nouvelles, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question :

- On parlera de moi après. Tu vas devenir Auror pour le Ministère ?

Ron lui raconta alors tout ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall, aussi bien au sujet du refus de lui accorder un poste au Ministère à court terme qu'au sujet du stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu fasses ce stage, répliqua Ginny après que son frère lui ait tout expliqué.  
- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit papa.  
- Et bien il a raison.

Tous deux se mirent à rire, puis, à la demande de Ron, Ginny se mit à donner de ses nouvelles :

- J'adore vraiment mon boulot. Au début, j'ai fait ça pour oublier Harry, tu vois, mais maintenant, je le fais vraiment pour son objectif premier, c'est-à-dire empêcher le retour des Forces du Mal. C'est amusant, d'ailleurs, avec ce que tu m'as dit : Hermione et moi avons désormais deux professions complémentaires. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sourire, mais je commence à aller mieux. J'ai fait un travail sur moi-même, et Harry n'est plus un sujet tabou. Tu vois, il y a encore quelques mois, tu aurais prononcé ne serait-ce que son prénom en face de moi, tu m'aurais retrouvée en larmes. Or là, tu as vu, je peux le dire sans pour autant ressentir une telle tristesse. Bien sûr, son nom me met toujours en émoi, mais il n'est plus tabou. Harry n'est plus synonyme de mort, à présent, il est synonyme d'espoir, d'espoir pour tous ces jeunes qui seront peut-être amenés un jour ou l'autre à affronter des Forces du Mal, et qui devront prendre exemple sur cet adolescent à la bravoure incontestable…  
- Oui, tu as raison, répliqua Ron. Je crois qu'il est important de ne plus voir Harry comme ce dernier jour de ma septième année, et de ta sixième… Harry a été beaucoup plus que ce soir d'été. Il a été mon meilleur ami. C'est ce que je me suis dit longtemps, et puis j'ai rechuté. Mais maintenant, je pense que tout ira mieux. Ce stage va me redonner l'espoir auquel tu faisais allusions : Harry était courageux, et nous ne devons pas laisser le Mal prendre le pas sur tout ce qu'il a accompli.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, ils se retournèrent tous les deux au même moment pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à perler au coin de leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau face à face, ils se mirent à rire bêtement du ridicule de la situation.

- Heureusement qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envisagé une carrière de comédien, dit Ginny en reniflant.

Ron rit de plus belle.

- A part ça… comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? Tu m'as dit que vous commenciez à voir le bout du tunnel ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants.  
- Oui, expliqua Ron. En fait, il y a eu un moment où on se disputait pas mal, mais maintenant qu'elle a vu que je recommençais à me prendre en main, à tenter de trouver un boulot, elle a retrouvé le sourire. Ce n'a pas dû être drôle tous les jours pour elle. Elle devait supporter tout le poids de nos vies à tous les deux alors qu'elle avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres soucis. Mais j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et de l'aider…

Ginny sourit et dit avec douceur :

- Je te reconnais bien là. Tu es têtu, mais tu finis par arrêter de croire que tout doit tourner autour de toi.

Ron émit un petit rire, puis il répondit :

-Merci… C'est un beau… « compliment ».

Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny ayant beaucoup de travail. Ron quitta alors le ministère non sans certains regrets : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé une telle complicité avec sa sœur. Mais il l'avait invitée à venir dîner le prochain week-end, et ils pourraient à nouveau se dire qu'un lien familial les unissait.

Au sortir du bâtiment, Ronald Weasley se retrouva dans un Londres humidifié par une pluie diluvienne. Il courut pour rentrer le plus vite possible à son appartement, où Hermione l'attendrait très certainement. _J'aurais définitivement mieux fait de prendre ma voiture, quelle idée de vouloir marcher_, pensa-t-il avec colère, dégoulinant de l'eau glacée qui tombait. C'était comme prendre une seconde douche, sauf que celle-ci s'avérait beaucoup moins confortable. Il arriva enfin à la porte de son immeuble lorsqu'il vit, deux rues plus loin, à un carrefour, un magnifique chien noir courir. Un seul nom lui vint en tête : Sirius Black. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pensé une telle chose : Sirius était mort. Ce devait être un simple chien errant, rien de plus… Pourtant, son cœur battait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient, presque malgré lui. Un pressentiment venait de s'emparer de son esprit, et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir ce chien. Mais s'il n'y allait pas maintenant, il était clair qu'il le perdrait de vue rapidement.

Ron se mit alors à courir à toute allure sous la pluie, ne prenant pas garde aux grand-mères qu'il bousculait, aux poubelles qu'il heurtait sur son passage, les laissant s'écraser sur le sol, et ne portant pas la moindre attention aux ordures qui s'étalaient sur le trottoir, sous les regards scandalisés des passants. Il courait si vite qu'il manqua de chuter lorsqu'il passa au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau plus profonde que ce qu'il aurait pu croire, et éclaboussa au passage un vieillard qui s'empressa de l'insulter. Il ne manquait assurément pas de vocabulaire.

Le jeune homme retrouva alors, traversant la rue, la trace du mystérieux chien noir. Il courut dans sa direction, et le rattrapa enfin.

- Sirius ! hurla-t-il dans la rue, sans faire attention aux regards des passants, qui semblaient le prendre pour un patient venant de s'enfuir d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Mais Ron avait d'autres préoccupations : il était certain que ce chien était Sirius Black, et ce que fit la bête à ce moment confirma ses pensées. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna. Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux, puis le chien se secoua, comme pour faire signe au jeune homme de le suivre, puis il se mit à courir plus loin, jusque dans une petite rue isolée où il ne paraissait y avoir personne. Essoufflé, Ron se posa sous un léger abri pour se protéger de la pluie, puis il observa l'animal d'un air intrigué.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Les poils noirs du chien commencèrent alors à disparaître, puis peu à peu, il grandit, un visage humain commença à se dessiner, des cheveux assez longs, une barbe naissante, puis des bras, puis des jambes : Sirius Black s'élevait désormais face à Ron. La bouche entrouverte, le rouquin ne put dire un mot. Sirius commença alors à parler :

- C'est bien moi, dit-il.  
- C-… C-… Comment ? bafouilla Ron, après avoir repris son souffle avec difficulté.  
- C'est une très longue histoire, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de te la raconter maintenant. Tu ne soupçonnes pas ce qui se passe en ce moment. Quelque chose de grave va arriver.

A peine remis de son choc, Ron s'avança vers Sirius et le regarda dans les yeux, ne faisant guère attention au fait qu'il se trouvait à nouveau sous la pluie glacée.

- Attends, fit Ron, attends une seconde… Tu débarques à nouveau dans ma vie comme ça, et tu me dis que quelque chose de grave va arriver ? Commence par me dire tout ce qui s'est passé… Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'on te croit mort, et tu espères que… enfin ça n'a pas de sens, tu ne peux pas être Sirius.

En observant bien son regard, cependant, Ron reconnaissait bien le parrain de son meilleur ami. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était bien Sirius.

- Et pourtant, je suis bien Sirius, confirma l'homme. Le parrain d'Harry, le prisonnier d'Azkaban enfermé à tort, celui qui est allé au-delà du voile. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus en détails dès que j'aurai fini ma mission. Tu ne devrais pas savoir que je suis encore vivant. Personne ne devrait le savoir. Je suis supposé être mort, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu apprennes Ron, et tu les apprendras peut-être quand tu seras Auror.  
- Quand je serai Auror ? Attends, comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- Je sais tout, Ronald Weasley. Je sais tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Et je sais aussi que quelque chose de grave se trame. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Quelqu'un va succéder à Voldemort. Cela a déjà commencé. Il va semer la terreur parmi les Moldus, il va tuer tous ceux qui ne veulent pas s'allier à lui… En somme, c'est un successeur digne du Mage Noir… Il faut que tu me mènes à Hermione. Je sais qu'elle est en phase de devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Je sais que vous vivez ensemble… Emmène-moi chez toi… Je vais te suivre de loin. Il ne faut pas que le Ministère sache qu'on a parlé ensemble.  
- Le Ministère ? Mais, Sirius…  
- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit l'homme. Désolé Ron, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus maintenant. Tu dois attendre. Emmène-moi chez toi, je vous expliquerai tout, à Hermione et à toi. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre… D'ailleurs, si nous avons été surpris, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit. Le retour des Forces du Mal doit rester secret, tu comprends ? On ne doit pas semer la terreur à nouveau au cœur de la communauté sorcière… Surtout si tout le monde vient à connaître l'ultime vérité.  
- L'ultime vérité ? Sirius, bon sang, parle dans un langage que je comprends !  
- Mène-moi à ton appartement, et c'est promis, je t'expliquerai tout.

Ron ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se résigna finalement à mener Sirius chez lui. Celui-ci se métamorphosa à nouveau en chien. Faisant le même chemin que précédemment, mais dans le sens inverse, Ron arriva rapidement à la poubelle qu'il avait renversée quelques minutes auparavant, puis à l'abribus contre lequel il s'était violemment cogné, et enfin, il vit la porte de son immeuble. Il entra doucement, faisant comme si de rien n'était, puis il resta dans le hall pour voir le chien arriver. Lorsque ce dernier se trouva à l'entrée, derrière l'étincelante porte vitrée, Ron lui ouvrit et le laissa pénétrer dans le couloir. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis le jeune rouquin prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur de l'appartement londonien, contrastant intensément avec le froid de l'extérieur, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient toujours en été.

Sirius reprit une forme humaine, puis il observa l'intérieur de l'habitation avec une sorte d'étincelle d'émerveillement indescriptible dans les yeux. Ron sourit tristement, pensant à quel point Harry aurait été heureux d'apprendre que son parrain n'était pas mort, puis il appela :

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?  
- Oui ! répondit la voix de la jeune femme depuis la cuisine. Je fais du thé, tu en veux ?

Ron entra dans le salon, suivi de Sirius, lorsque Hermione arriva, un plateau avec deux tasses délicatement posées dans les mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'hôte de son fiancé, puis elle lâcha le plateau. Les deux tasses vinrent s'éclater contre le sol en des dizaines de petits morceaux de porcelaine.

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée.


	4. Le passé de Sirius

**Avada Kedavra**

**by Yerno**

Comme toujours, un grand merci aux rares personnes me laissant des reviews ainsi qu'à Charlie pour avoir bêta-readé ce chapitre :-)

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

**Chapitre 4 - Le passé de Sirius**

- _Reparo_ ! s'exclama Hermione, tendant sa baguette magique vers les morceaux de porcelaine qui jonchaient le sol.  
  
Les tasses se recomposèrent immédiatement d'elles-mêmes, puis Hermione les disposa à nouveau sur le plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon. Sirius et Ron s'étaient installés sur le canapé en silence et attendaient le retour de la jeune femme pour pouvoir commencer à parler de la situation avec elle. Lorsqu'elle fut assise elle aussi sur un des deux fauteuils du charmant coin salon de l'appartement, elle s'adressa à Sirius :

- Est-ce que tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Par quel miracle te revoyons-nous vivant douze ans après d'avoir cru définitivement disparu ?  
- J'ai quitté le monde au-delà du voile il y a environ dix ans, commença alors à expliquer Sirius, sous les regards ébahis de Ron et Hermione. Le département des mystères m'a alors engagé en tant qu'espion secret pour s'assurer que personne ne voulait prendre la place de Voldemort, voire pire… Alors j'ai surveillé, sans arrêt. Je me suis servi de mon statut d'Animagus, je peux vous assurer qu'il m'a été très précieux.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ait jamais vu ?  
- Je ne me suis que très rarement rendu à Londres… Les forces du Mal évitent généralement de se cacher dans les grandes villes, où ils seraient trop facilement repérables, avec le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère non loin de là. Non, ils se trouvent souvent dans de grandes maisons à la campagne, de grandes maisons abandonnées et qui ont la réputation d'être hantées chez les Moldus… A juste titre, d'ailleurs. Pour les Moldus, la magie noire doit représenter une forme de l'espèce fantomatique. C'est un peu comme ça que Voldemort avait planifié son retour, il y a treize ans, dans la maison des Jedusor… sa maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, au fil de mes enquêtes et des mois qui ont passé, je me suis vite rendu compte que quelque chose de sombre se tramait. J'ai observé plus intensément cette même maison : la maison des Jedusor. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Un jour, j'y suis entré. Tout était noir à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas une zone de lumière, je trébuchais régulièrement… Mais j'ai continué à avancer, et quelque part au premier étage, dans une chambre à l'écart, j'ai remarqué quelques lueurs de lumière. Je me suis dit que si j'allais plus loin, je me ferais sûrement tuer, et je ne serais plus d'aucune utilité au Ministère. Cependant, ma curiosité étant trop forte, j'ai tout de même voulu me présenter. Alors je me suis approché, et j'ai observé par la légère ouverture de la porte. Il y avait un homme dans un coin. J'étais incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait, je ne voyais qu'une silhouette dans l'ombre, mais j'ai pu m'apercevoir que c'était un homme à sa voix. Il semblait effectuer d'étranges incantations. J'ai immédiatement reconnu une lueur verte. Il s'entraînait à l'Avada Kedavra.

Ron frissonna à ces mots. Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et comprit ce qui se passait dans son esprit à ce moment : il pensait à Harry. Chaque fois qu'il entendait les mots Avada Kedavra, le souvenir de la mort de son meilleur ami lui revenait à l'esprit. C'était quelque chose de récurrent dont il ne semblait pas parvenir à se débarrasser.

- J'ai alors discrètement quitté la maison, poursuivit Sirius sans même s'être aperçu de l'aversion de Ron pour les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, à pas de loups, pourrais-je dire… Et je me suis enfui. Le sort que manipulait cet homme dans l'ombre semblait fonctionner à merveille, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mourir pour moi : il fallait que j'aille en parler à la Ministre de la Magie. Je me suis donc présenté rapidement au bureau de Ms. McGonagall, et elle m'a vraiment bien accueilli, m'a écouté très attentivement et en a conclu qu'il allait falloir se montrer prudent.  
- Le… le professeur McGonagall savait que tu étais vivant ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.  
- Bien sûr ! acquiesça Sirius. C'est la Ministre, Ron, elle est au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui se passe au cœur du Ministère, donc de mon existence… Certains aspects du Département des Mystères lui sont inconnus, tout autant qu'à moi, mais les éléments principaux, elle les connaît, et encore heureux, sinon, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle puisse gérer une institution dont elle ignore le fonctionnement et les projets ?

Ron ne répondit rien. Il paraissait contrarié que le professeur McGonagall ne lui ait rien révélé du fait que Sirius était toujours vivant.

- Le secret professionnel, Ron, le secret professionnel… murmura alors Hermione en souriant.

Ron sourit lui aussi, surpris du fait que Hermione ait pu deviner aussi facilement ses pensées. Sirius les regarda tous deux se sourire d'un air perplexe. Décidément, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Harry avait pu se faire des amis aussi… étranges. Mais il les appréciait tout de même énormément.

- Bref, reprit-il après quelques secondes de pause, je suis venu vous en parler parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous pendant les prochaines semaines. Quelque chose me dit que cet homme ne tardera pas à intervenir, et que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers ou dans celui des Moldus, il frappera fort… Ron, il faut que tu demandes à Minerva McGonagall si elle serait d'accord pour qu'en parallèle à ton stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror, tu m'aides à accomplir certaines missions, lorsque je ne pourrai pas me permettre de les effectuer tout seul, si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. Quant à toi, Hermione, je voudrais que tu parles au professeur Dumbledore, que tu lui dises que je ne peux le contacter car le hibou envoyé pourrait être intercepté, et que si c'était le cas, notre avenir tournerait à la catastrophe, mais que s'il a des messages à me faire passer, qu'il te tienne au courant. Vous êtes les deux seules personnes en qui je puisse réellement avoir confiance à ce jour. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis d'Harry, et je sais qu'il vous a toujours beaucoup aimé et a eu foi en vous, à raison. Je ferai de même. Et maintenant, il faut que je vous laisse.

Sirius ne laissa pas davantage de temps à Ron et Hermione pour poser quelques questions sur les « missions » qui venaient de leur être affectées et s'en alla en coup de vent, se transformant en chien immédiatement après avoir ouvert la porte de leur appartement pour en sortir. Ronald se leva et alla refermer la porte, puis il revint s'asseoir auprès de la femme qu'il aimait et dit :

- C'est ce qui s'appelle une surprise.

Hermione acquiesça d'un air perplexe.

- Je t'avoue qu'il a piqué ma curiosité, dit-elle après un court moment, notamment avec son histoire de retour des forces du Mal dans l'ancienne maison des Jedusor… A ton avis, qui cela peut-il être, cet homme qui fait des essais de…

Elle s'interrompit et hésita sur les deux mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ron. Mais celui-ci termina la phrase pour elle :

- D'Avada Kedavra ?  
- Oui.  
- J'avoue que je me le demande aussi… Mais nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Si on allait se coucher ? Je suis épuisé.

Hermione acquiesça et répondit à Ron qu'elle le rejoindrait d'une minute à l'autre. L'homme monta se coucher et se glissa sous les draps en attendant sa dulcinée. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci attendait patiemment, toujours assise sur le canapé. D'ici quelques minutes, Ron s'endormirait, et elle pourrait sortir. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle pendant les explications de Sirius, et elle voulait aller vérifier quelque chose. Les minutes passèrent. Hermione monta lentement les escaliers et jeta un discret coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour voir si Ron dormait. Il semblait profondément ancré dans le royaume des rêves, elle put donc sortir en toute sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait rentrée avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement à clé et commença à parcourir les rues de Londres à la recherche du mystérieux objet qu'elle avait retrouvé en revenant de Poudlard ce jour même. Elle l'avait caché dans une petite ruelle et s'était empressée de rentrer pour que personne ne la voie. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au niveau de la fameuse ruelle, elle y pénétra. Tout était sombre, elle ne voyait pas à un mètre devant elle, mais elle se souvenait, même à tâtons, de l'endroit dans lequel elle avait caché l'objet. Elle souleva le couvercle d'une poubelle, enleva plusieurs dizaines de morceaux de papier chiffonnés et prit un petit morceau de bois entre ses mains : une baguette magique, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle glissa le bâton dans sa chemise et fit demi-tour pour retourner chez elle.

Mais à peine sortie de la ruelle qu'une lame luisante et reflétant la lune s'approcha dangereusement de son ventre.

- File-moi ton fric et tout se terminera bien.

L'homme qui la menaçait portait une cagoule trouée au niveau des yeux et de la bouche. La main tremblante qui tenait l'arme blanche contrastait de manière impressionnante avec l'assurance de sa voix.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il, voyant que Hermione ne semblait pas réagir.

La jeune femme savait comment se débarrasser de cet agresseur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie dans le monde des Moldus. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle… Bien sûr, il y avait celle qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle ne serait pas aussi efficace que la sienne, mais elle pourrait toujours faire l'affaire. Après tout, elle pourrait désarmer son agresseur et utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie. Elle n'hésita pas et, à la grande surprise de l'homme, elle sortit le bâton de sa chemise et s'exclama :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Après que le couteau ait volé en éclats à plusieurs mètres d'ici, elle brandit à nouveau la baguette vers l'homme et s'écria :

-_ Oubliettes_ !

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, baguette à la main, en direction de son appartement. Tout essoufflée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de sa rassurante habitation et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se laissa glisser contre le bois jusqu'au sol et clôt ses yeux. Elle sentit alors une main contre son épaule. Aussitôt, ses paupières s'ouvrirent de surprise et Hermione poussa un petit cri.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda Ron sur un ton trop calme.  
- Sortie… répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire gêné.  
- Ca, je m'en doute. Je sais que je n'ai pas un quotient intellectuel aussi élevé que le tien ou que celui de qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas totalement stupide non plus. Où étais-tu ?  
- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, dit-elle en haussant d'un ton et en se levant.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon où elle prit place sur le canapé.

- Oh non, Hermione Granger, répliqua Ron, tu ne m'auras pas avec ce ton de « c'est-moi-la-plus-offensée-des-deux », ça ne marchera pas ce soir. Je crois que tu ne m'as encore jamais fait le coup de sortir comme ça en pleine nuit sans aucune explication et en attendant calmement que je me sois endormi. C'est surtout ça qui me fait de la peine en fait, que tu sois sortie en douce une fois que je dormais…  
- Parce que si tu étais éveillé, tu m'aurais laissée sortir peut-être ?

Ron considéra ce point de vue avec intérêt. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione sur un des fauteuils du salon, puis lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

- C'est un point de vue qui se défend. Mais j'aimerais savoir où tu étais. J'étais inquiet.

Hermione baissa les yeux et finit par lâcher la main de Ron, puis elle sortit la baguette magique qu'elle avait trouvée de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'homme, intrigué.  
- Une baguette magique… expliqua Hermione, tandis que Ronald prenait le morceau de bois entre ses mains. Je l'ai trouvée aujourd'hui en rentrant de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas osé la ramener à la maison, j'avais un peu peur que ça puisse être dangereux… D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours aussi peur, mais après que Sirius nous ait racontés toute cette histoire de retour des forces du Mal, je me suis sentie obligée de ramener cette baguette. Je voudrais la montrer à Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Je retourne à l'école demain.  
- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je l'amène à McGonagall ? Elle saura peut-être quoi faire…  
- N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Sirius, Ron, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes au courant du fait que Sirius soit toujours vivant, à l'exception de Dumbledore…  
- Mais il m'a pourtant dit de demander l'autorisation à McGonagall pour pouvoir l'aider dans certaines de ses missions… Elle doit donc déjà être au courant que nous savons que Sirius est en vie.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle reprit :

- Oui… Mais je serais davantage rassurée si je confiais cette baguette à Dumbledore. J'ai confiance en McGonagall, mais Dumbledore est plus puissant que quiconque dans la communauté des sorciers. Tu comprends ?

Ron acquiesça, puis il rendit la baguette à Hermione en lui expliquant :

- Range-la dans un endroit où… où elle ne peut pas faire de mal. On n'est jamais trop prudents, je me méfie des objets magiques qu'on peut trouver n'importe où dans la rue… C'est curieux.

Hermione se leva alors et prit une petite valise de métal dans un des placards, valise qui lui avait servi à transporter divers ingrédients pour des potions qu'elle avait amenés à l'école, puis elle y plaça la baguette magique et referma le tout.

- Si nous allions nous coucher, maintenant ? demanda Ron.

La jeune fille rit doucement, puis elle suivit son amant jusqu'à leur chambre pour trouver enfin le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de l'agression qu'elle avait subie cette nuit-là, ni encore moins du moyen qu'elle avait utilisé pour se défendre. Elle savait que Ron lui dirait qu'elle aurait pu courir un grave danger en utilisant la première baguette venue, que le sort aurait pu se retourner contre elle, etc. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre lui faire la morale, surtout qu'il était assez mal placé pour lui faire le moindre reproche : il n'était pas le plus prudent des sorciers de la communauté.

Le soleil se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin. C'était encore l'été. Certes, pour peu de temps, mais Hermione appréciait cette saison juste entre l'été et l'automne. Elle aimait voir le soleil prendre peu à peu le goût de se lever tard, le froid revenir tout doucement, et les oiseaux quitter la région pour retrouver des zones plus chaudes.

- Bien dormi ?

La voix de Ron tira la jeune fille de ses pensées, et elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur son homme.

- J'ai fait des rêves étranges… Je crois que c'est le retour si soudain de Sirius qui m'a perturbée.  
- Oui, moi pareil, répondit Ron. Nous allons sûrement mettre du temps avant de nous faire à l'idée qu'il n'est pas mort… C'est tellement étrange.

Hermione acquiesça, puis elle se leva lentement. Elle s'étira et voyant que Ron commençait à faire de même, elle se mit à rire et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains en s'écriant :

- Je suis la première à la salle de bains !

Ron éclata de rire face au petit jeu de la jeune femme, puis il lui lança, de derrière la porte de la pièce où elle venait de s'enfermer :

- Tu sais, autant il y a des moments où tu peux être très intelligente et adulte, qu'il y en a d'autres où je te donnerais cinq ans d'âge mental.

Il entendit Hermione rire de l'autre côté de la porte de bois, puis il s'en alla vers la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille revint les cheveux mouillés et la mine joyeuse, puis elle embrassa Ron et s'installa à table. Tous deux commencèrent à manger, mais la joie disparut du visage d'Hermione lorsqu'une inquiétude lui traversa l'esprit. Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis regarda son amant et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être un piège ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Est-ce que… enfin, quelqu'un pourrait avoir pris la forme de Sirius, et vouloir nous détourner des véritables forces du Mal en nous engageant sur une fausse piste… non ?

Ron considéra un instant les inquiétudes d'Hermione, puis il remua la tête en signe de négation et s'expliqua :

- J'ai vu Sirius en chien… Je ne crois pas que quelconque sortilège puisse permettre de prendre la forme d'un Animagus… Je connais des potions pour se transformer en chien, j'en connais une pour se transformer temporairement en une personne, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en existe qui permette de faire les deux en même temps.  
- Oui… Mais Sirius est parti de manière très précipitée… Et si quelqu'un avait bu du Polynectar pour prendre sa forme pendant une heure ?  
- Hermione, à ce que je sache, si le Polynectar permet de prendre la forme de quelqu'un, il ne permet pas d'obtenir ses capacités magiques, donc la personne qui aurait bu cette potion n'aurait pas pu se transformer en chien.

Hermione se résigna à adopter le point de vue de Ron qui n'était pas totalement dénué de sens. Terminant son petit déjeuner, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires et être enfin prête pour rejoindre Poudlard. Elle s'approcha du Portoloin qu'elle avait confectionné à partir d'une lampe du couloir et qui l'amenait juste devant la grille d'entrée de la vieille école, puis elle déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et quitta l'appartement aussi rapidement que la foudre. Elle sentit tout le décor tournoyer autour d'elle et se retrouva en quelques minutes piquée par le froid de l'extérieur, qui contrastait de manière assez marquante avec la douce chaleur qui régnait dans son appartement londonien. Hermione poussa l'immense grille et pénétra au cœur du parc du château. Elle marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée de l'école, dans laquelle il régnait une chaleur aussi douce que celle de son appartement. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal afin de tout préparer avant l'arrivée de ses premiers élèves : aujourd'hui, elle allait dispenser son premier cours. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où elle avait étudié cette matière chaque année avec un professeur différent, une odeur étrange lui parvint aux narines. L'odeur qu'elle avait connue durant toute sa scolarité. Un flot de sentiments nostalgiques envahit alors son cœur, et un léger et triste sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha du bureau, duquel elle enleva quelques traces de poussière en soufflant dessus. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit une silhouette s'approcher lentement d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit-elle alors à l'encontre du professeur Dumbledore, qui sortait peu à peu de l'ombre.  
- Hermione Granger, de l'autre côté du bureau. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ?  
- Une étrange sensation, répliqua l'intéressée en souriant. Je suis surtout très nerveuse à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à assurer ma nouvelle profession correctement.  
- Vous serez aussi excellente professeur que vous fûtes élève, je n'en ai aucun doute. J'ai toujours su faire preuve de flair pour engager les membres de mon équipe pédagogique.  
- Je suis flattée d'en faire partie.

Dumbledore sembla apprécier le compliment, puis sur un sobre « au revoir », il quitta la salle et laissa Hermione vaquer à ses occupations. Elle sortit alors plusieurs parchemins de sa sacoche et commença à griffonner quelques notes additionnelles sur le premier cours qu'elle avait préparé les semaines précédentes. La sonnerie retentit alors à l'extérieur, et la jeune fille entendit les pas se précipiter dans les couloirs. Elle s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta un instant en entendant les élèves parler entre eux, de l'autre côté :

- Ouais… C'est bizarre… Elle n'était même pas là au dîner de bienvenue…  
- C'est normal, c'est une nouvelle prof… Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore habituée à l'école.  
- Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était élève à Poudlard, étant jeune.  
- Ben oui, c'était une amie d'Harry Potter…  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Ca fait seulement dix ans qu'elle a quitté l'école. Ca fera pas de mal d'avoir une prof jeune pour une fois.

Hermione sourit, puis ouvrit la porte et vit les élèves, âgés d'à peine plus de dix ans, regroupés devant l'entrée de la salle. Elle les invita à entrer et attendit qu'ils soient tous installés et qu'ils aient sorti leurs affaires, plumes et parchemins en main, avant d'aller elle-même se poser, debout, derrière son bureau. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle fit apparaître son nom en lettres calligraphiées sur le tableau noir :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année, dit-elle en introduction. Nous allons étudier les moyens de se défendre contre les forces du Mal, c'est-à-dire toute chose nous entourant et dotée de pouvoirs, qu'ils soient réduits ou très puissants. Nous commencerons notre étude par des choses simples, mais au fil des années, vous allez devoir apprendre à contrer des forces de plus en plus dangereuses. Mais rassurez-vous, ce cours a un but uniquement préventif, et je ne vous mettrai jamais véritablement en danger.

Elle fit silence un instant, regardant les visages légèrement impressionnés de ses élèves un à un, puis elle demanda à l'assemblée :

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Une main se leva au premier rang.

- Oui ? proposa Hermione.  
- Est-ce vrai que vous étiez la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ?

Hermione eut un sourire gêné, puis elle répliqua :

- J'attends plutôt des questions d'ordre technique… Vis-à-vis du cours en lui-même, et non de ma vie privée ou des relations que j'entretenais avec Harry Potter.  
- S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama alors une élève au troisième rang. Répondez juste à cette question ! On lit partout le nom de Hermione Granger dans les biographies d'Harry Potter… Est-ce que vous êtes bien cette fille qui était son amie, ou juste une homonyme ?  
- Il n'existe pas d'autre Hermione Granger à ma connaissance, se contenta de répondre Hermione. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous passions à quelque chose de plus constructif, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de son passé avec ses nouveaux élèves. Elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps, et elle démarrait une nouvelle période de sa vie à présent, une période plus positive. Elle changea donc de sujet et demanda à ses élèves s'ils avaient feuilleté leurs livres avant la rentrée, puis ce qu'ils y avaient retenu, s'ils avaient des questions vis-à-vis du contenu des manuels, mais ils semblaient davantage intéressés par le nom d'Hermione que par la matière qu'elle enseignait. Elle se résigna alors à leur faire lire en silence l'introduction de leur livre, même si c'était quelque chose dont elle avait horreur, et qui lui rappelait indubitablement le professeur Ombrage, lors de sa cinquième année. Pendant ce temps, elle relut son cours, les larmes aux yeux, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son trouble. Après quelques minutes, elle estima que les élèves avaient terminé leur lecture. Elle essuya discrètement les larmes naissantes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux rouges, puis elle leva la tête, inspira profondément et demanda :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions sur sa lecture ?

Un jeune élève paraissant quelque peu timide leva alors la main :

- Oui ? interrogea Hermione.  
- Quand étudierons-nous les Sortilèges Interdits ?

Quelques murmures parcoururent alors les rangs. Hermione fut surprise par la question mais ne se laissa pas abattre :

- Vous étudierez ces sortilèges en quatrième année. Vous n'apprendrez pas à les pratiquer, bien entendu, puisqu'ils sont interdits par les lois du Ministère de la Magie, mais vous apprendrez à les contrer et à vous en protéger.  
- Est-il vrai que Harry Potter a été victime d'un des sortilèges interdits quand il était en quatrième année ?

Hermione soupira, excédée, et finit par dire :

- Les informations que vous avez lues dans toutes ces biographies sont, pour la plupart, vraies. Oui, j'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter quand nous étions encore élèves à Poudlard ; oui, il est mort le dernier jour de sa toute dernière année du sort Avada Kedavra, lancé par Voldemort ; oui, il a subi le sortilège Doloris, l'un des trois Sortilèges Interdits, lors de sa quatrième année. Avez-vous d'autres questions sur Harry Potter qu'on puisse enfin en venir aux choses sérieuses et commencer à étudier ce pourquoi nous sommes ici réunis ?

Le silence se fit. Au comble de l'agacement et du trouble, Hermione finit par bafouiller quelques excuses et commença son cours sur le programme qui allait rythmer la première année de ses élèves à Poudlard. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, et la sonnerie finale sortit enfin la jeune femme de sa situation extrêmement désagréable. Les enfants sortirent alors dans un brouhaha de chaises frottant contre le sol, de plumes et de parchemins enfournés dans leurs sacoches, puis enfin, un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois-ci, un silence libérateur. Hermione s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres de la salle et observa le parc ensoleillé, à l'extérieur. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait été catastrophique… Elle ne serait jamais une bonne enseignante, elle ne saurait jamais faire preuve d'autorité face à ses élèves. Elle s'était promise de ne pas parler d'Harry, et pourtant, elle avait failli et avait tout raconté. Elle avait horreur de satisfaire la curiosité indécente et morbide des gens qui lui posaient des questions indiscrète sur Harry, quand tout ce qui les intéressait était le fait de connaître la meilleure amie du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde, celui qui avait détruit le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Hermione porta la main à sa bouche et se laissa alors aller à de violents sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Elle entendit quelques pas derrière elle.

- Je suis désolée, fit une toute petite voix.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle avait rêvé, que personne ne lui avait parlé et ne l'avait surprise dans une situation si embarrassante, surtout pas une élève, comme cela semblait être le cas… Elle essuya succinctement ses larmes et se retourna : une jeune fille se trouvait bien là, face à elle. Elle reconnut l'élève du troisième rang qui lui avait demandé si elle était bien la Hermione Granger.

- Désolée pour quoi ? demanda Hermione, la voix encore tremblante de ses sanglots.  
- J'ai bien vu qu'on vous gênait avec nos questions. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être curieux lorsqu'on entend le nom de « Hermione Granger », et quand on apprend que ce sera notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais après réflexion, je regrette de vous avoir posé ma question, et je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses.

Hermione sourit tristement, flattée.

- Excuses acceptées, dit-elle.  
- Bien…

L'élève repartit alors, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et dit :

- Je garderai ce que je viens de voir pour moi.  
- Merci, dit alors Hermione en riant.

Puis elle se trouva alors stupide : elle se découvrait déjà en position d'infériorité vis-à-vis d'une élève. Elle décida de retirer ses sombres pensées de son esprit et rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche avant de rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau pour lui passer le message de Sirius.

Elle parcourut les longs couloirs sinueux de l'école avant d'arriver à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

- _Brise de printemps_, dit-elle face à l'escalier dont l'entrée était bloquée par une magnifique statue.

Aussitôt, la statue se tourna et laissa apparaître les marches afin qu'Hermione puisse monter l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. La jeune femme se souvint alors qu'elle avait souri intérieurement lorsqu'elle avait appris le mot de passe qui permettait d'aller voir le directeur de l'école. Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir perdu son âme de poète et de fantaisiste avec la décennie qui avait passé. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, Hermione frappa trois coups à la porte de bois, et aussitôt, la voix douce et calme du vieillard lui répondit :

- Entrez.

La jeune sorcière obéit et pénétra dans le bureau, toujours parsemé d'objets de toute sorte, du directeur. Répondant à son invitation, elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des deux confortables sièges destinés aux invités.

- Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ? demanda Dumbledore, concerné par le bien-être de son équipe.  
- Pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais « bien »…  
- Oh, vraiment ? s'enquit le sorcier, se penchant sur son bureau d'un air inquiet. Racontez-moi tout.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné, puis elle répliqua :

- Non, je vous remercie, ça ira… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue vous parler de ça.  
- Ah ? De quoi êtes-vous venue me parler, dans ce cas ?  
- De Sirius Black.

Un léger silence s'installa durant lequel Dumbledore sembla plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Il reprit une position normale, les mains croisées devant ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis il soupira.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il est venu nous voir, Ron et moi, hier soir. Il m'a chargée de vous tenir au courant de son évolution… Il ne peut vous contacter, par peur que les hiboux qu'il vous enverrait soient interceptés. Pour cette raison, il vous demande de me faire passer vos informations, si vous en avez, et je les lui transmettrais moi-même.

Dumbledore acquiesça, semblant toujours profondément ancré dans une intense réflexion.

- Alors, vous savez désormais que les forces du Mal sont sur le point de revenir ? demanda-t-il, ne semblant pourtant toujours pas sortir de sa réflexion.  
- Oui… confirma Hermione sur un ton hésitant.  
- Bien, bien…

Dumbledore se leva alors, et fredonnant un air qui était vaguement familier à la jeune fille, il prit une petite boîte de métal qui se trouvait sur une étagère derrière lui, petite boîte qu'il posa ensuite sur son bureau, la mettant suffisamment en évidence pour qu'Hermione puisse la voir distinctement. Il l'ouvrit alors, et en retira une petite pincée de poussière qu'il saupoudra sur son bureau. La poussière fut alors comme soufflée par un vent inexistant dans la pièce, et laissa juste une légère trace noire sur le bois du bureau. La jeune femme se pencha en avant pour mieux observer la tache, mais ne remarqua rien de spécial, en dehors de sa simple présence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je l'ignore, répliqua Dumbledore. J'ai juste retrouvé cette poussière dans un petit tas qui avait été formé à l'emplacement même où Harry avait été tué il y a dix ans. J'en ai pris un petit peu et l'ai mise dans une boîte en bois. La poussière a alors disparu et la boîte en bois a changé de couleur, passant du marron clair au noir… Je suis alors retourné dans la Forêt et ai pris un nouvel échantillon de poussière, que j'ai cette fois-ci placé dans une boîte en métal. Apparemment, cela n'a aucun effet sur le métal…

Hermione regarda Dumbledore d'un air intrigué.

- Qui pourrait avoir posé cette poussière à l'endroit où Harry a été tué ?  
- Il y a deux interprétations possibles : soit il s'agit d'un fanatique qui a voulu rendre hommage à Harry en se rendant sur les lieux du « crime », soit il s'agit d'un avertissement… Un avertissement du retour des forces du Mal sous peu.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poussière ?  
- Ca, je suis en train de tenter de le découvrir, et croyez-moi, dès que je le saurai, vous en serez la première informée, en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais Hermione, faites-moi plaisir, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que cela pourrait signifier, par pitié, ne vous rendez pas dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai même interdit à Hagrid de le faire, y compris en compagnie de Crockdur. Je sais qu'à l'époque où vous étiez encore des élèves dans cette école, Harry, Ron et toi aviez la fâcheuse tendance de désobéir au règlement et de vous rendre régulièrement exactement là où il ne fallait pas… Mais voyez où tout cela vous a menés. Harry est mort aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas perdre une autre élève qui me fut précieuse, et qui me l'est toujours, maintenant, en tant que professeur.  
- Ce n'est pas lors d'un de nos périples qu'Harry est mort…  
- Non, certes, mais c'est parce qu'il s'est surestimé qu'il est mort.  
- La prophétie l'avait dit ! s'exclama alors Hermione, s'emportant plus ou moins contre son gré.

Un silence gêné s'installa. La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle s'était levée malgré elle. Elle se rassit dans le confortable siège et s'excusa brièvement. Dumbledore posa ses coudes sur le bois dur de son bureau et murmura :

- Je veux juste que vous restiez prudente. Vous êtes connue partout comme ayant été l'une des meilleurs amis d'Harry, et pour cela, vous pouvez représenter une cible de haute importance pour les forces du Mal. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne vous aventurez pas dans la Forêt Interdite…

Hermione soupira et acquiesça sans vraiment faire attention aux propos de Dumbledore. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment : rentrer chez elle et oublier cette journée au plus vite.


	5. Premier entrainement à la Profession

**bêta-lectrice **Charlie

**Chapitre 5 -Premier entraînement à la Profession d'Auror**

McGonagall regarda Ron de ses yeux perçants. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. En fait, elle considérait simplement son point de vue… Etait-il véritablement prudent de le laisser accomplir certaines missions dans le but d'aider Sirius dans sa recherche des forces du Mal ? Après tout, cela constituait un bon entraînement pour le futur Auror qu'était Ronald Weasley. Mais d'un autre côté, Ron_ n'était pas encore_ Auror, et était loin d'avoir le niveau requis dans les qualifications d'Auror… Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de son entretien…

- Je regrette, Weasley, c'est non, dit-elle alors d'un ton catégorique après un moment de réflexion intense.  
- Mais professeur !  
- _Madame la Ministre_, rectifia-t-elle d'un ton sévère.  
- Mais _Madame la Ministre_, se corrigea Ron en sentant la colère monter en lui, Sirius a besoin de moi ! Il me l'a dit !  
- Sirius n'a jamais eu aucune notion du risque. Je sais que vous êtes plein de bonne volonté, mais vous êtes un peu naïf, sans offense, et lui est_ totalement inconscient_. D'après vous, est-ce qu'un tel cocktail d'irresponsabilité peut arriver à quelque chose de constructif ?

Ron remua les lèvres, pris par la volonté de lancer une remarque pleine d'esprit à McGonagall, mais il ne trouva rien et se résigna à conserver son silence. Il baissa les yeux, visiblement contrarié par ce que venait de lui dire la Ministre de la Magie.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle alors d'une voix plus douce après un moment, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire une chose pareille. C'est beaucoup trop risqué…  
- La profession d'Auror n'est-elle pas risquée, elle aussi ? Pourtant, vous n'avez jamais tenté de me dissuader de le devenir ! Au contraire, vous m'avez encouragé !  
- Parce que c'était dans le cadre de mes fonctions ! Si vous aidez Sirius Black, vous sortez de la loi _officielle_. Je vous rappelle que Sirius n'est pas inscrit comme employé officiel du Ministère de la Magie. Il nous aide parce qu'il en a envie.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.  
- Très bien, dit alors McGonagall d'un ton sec en se levant de son siège qui semblait incroyablement confortable. Vous voulez que je vous explique la véritable raison de mon refus ? Alors je vais vous l'expliquer. Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si vous regrettez d'être au courant de la situation.

Ron se tourna vers la Ministre qui venait de s'approcher de la porte de son bureau. Elle l'entrouvrit et annonça quelque chose à sa secrétaire que le jeune homme comprit comme une volonté de ne pas être dérangée… Elle referma la porte de bois et retourna s'asseoir dans son bureau. Elle croisa ses mains devant son visage, ne laissant ainsi apparaître que ses yeux perçants. Ron eut un sourire intérieur en pensant qu'elle se trouvait dans la posture d'une personne qui lui était familière… Il avait la vague sensation d'être face à Dumbledore version féminine.

- En fait, Ron, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et troublée qui ne lui était pas familière (de plus, le jeune homme nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait non seulement par son prénom, mais surtout par le diminutif de celui-ci), vous avez tout à fait le niveau pour devenir un Auror… A aucun moment je n'en ai douté.  
- _Pardon _? fit Ron, abasourdi.  
- J'ai refusé que vous soyez Auror pour une simple raison : les forces du Mal se préparent à un retour. Et ce sera vraisemblablement violent. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire devenir Auror en ces temps si sombres… Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : en tant qu'Auror, votre objectif premier n'est-il pas_ justement_ de lutter contre les forces du Mal ? Et je vous répondrai « oui », sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il y a un autre aspect à prendre en compte : _vous_ êtes la principale cible de ces forces du Mal, et si je vous engageais en tant qu'Auror au sein du Ministère, ce serait comme vous envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Je ferais exactement ce que les mages noirs attendent de moi. Vous devez savoir que Hermione et vous êtes en danger. Et je me disais qu'en vous invitant à participer à ce Stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror, vous seriez dissuadé de lutter contre les forces du Mal dès maintenant, de peur de ne pas être au niveau.

Ron était totalement atterré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il passa une main sur son visage livide, ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous voulez dire que, si je le voulais, je pourrais devenir Auror ?  
- Techniquement, oui, répondit McGonagall. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous participiez à ce Stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, comprenant de moins en moins les étranges décisions de son supérieur hiérarchique.  
- Vous avez le niveau d'un Auror, répliqua McGonagall, ne clarifiant nullement les pensées embrouillées de Ron. Mais compte tenu des attaques que vous subirez sûrement à l'avenir – croyez bien que mon objectif n'est pas de vous faire paniquer prématurément –, ce niveau est insuffisant. Vous devez vous perfectionner, vous devez devenir absolument parfait en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Vous ne devez pas avoir la moindre faiblesse dans quelque domaine que ce soit, sinon, croyez-moi, les mages noirs ne se priveront pas de vous attaquer sur ce plan, et ce sans le moindre état d'âme.  
- Mais pourquoi m'attaqueraient-ils ?  
- Ronald, vous étiez le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Harry Potter a vaincu Vous Savez Qui. Vous êtes désormais la cible première des éventuelles forces du Mal qui prépareraient un retour.  
- Alors je dois aller à ce stage aujourd'hui, comme prévu ?  
- C'est bien cela.

Ron acquiesça, puis se leva de son siège et lança un bref au revoir à McGonagall avant de poser sa main sur la clenche de la porte pour quitter la pièce. Mais juste avant qu'il ne sorte, la Ministre l'interpella et lui dit :

- Au fait, Ron, mon interdiction au sujet de l'aide à Sirius Black est toujours valable. Soyez gentil, et évitez de le fréquenter, au moins pendant quelques temps… Le temps que nous soyons assurés de ce qui se passe…

_Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais tenté de devenir Auror_, pensa Ron, furieux contre lui-même, tandis qu'il quittait le Ministère de la Magie en direction de la petite ruelle dans laquelle il était supposé trouver un Portoloin. Ce dernier le mènerait directement à l'endroit où il allait connaître son premier entraînement à la profession d'Auror, ou du moins, se fit-il remarquer avec amertume, son premier entraînement au perfectionnement de la Profession d'Auror. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'endroit indiqué, il trouva derrière une poubelle d'une taille impressionnante ce qui ressemblait à un tesson d'une bouteille de vin vide, et dès qu'il posa sa main autour du goulot, il fut comme transporté dans une spirale de lumières et de couleurs éblouissantes. Il se sentait tournoyer sur lui-même tandis que des paysages divers et flous apparaissaient et disparaissaient autour de lui. Enfin, il sentit ses pieds entrer à nouveau en contact avec le sol, tandis que son propre corps vacillait sous le choc. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin un certain équilibre, il replaça ses vêtements, puis observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout semblait extrêmement sobre, voire vide. Le sol était constitué de simples lamelles de parquet, et le mur était recouvert d'un papier peint jaunâtre qui semblait moisir par endroits, sans doute à cause de l'humidité. Dans le coin à sa gauche se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie de vieux grimoires dont les couvertures ne paraissaient qu'à peine supporter le poids et se détachaient progressivement, et tandis que ses yeux se dirigeaient plus à droite, il vit un bureau en bois d'ébène sur lequel étaient posés de manière aléatoire quelques rouleaux de parchemin, dont trois étaient déroulés, ainsi qu'une plume trempée nonchalamment dans un encrier. Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard de Ron fut la personne qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Il faillit s'écrouler sous le choc. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en même temps que ses paupières semblaient disparaître derrière ses sourcils.

- Bonjour, Ron, ravi de te revoir, prononça distinctement l'homme derrière le bureau, un sourire amusé de la surprise de son interlocuteur aux lèvres.  
- P-… Pr-… Professeur Lupin… bafouilla Ron. C'est vous ?  
- C'est bien moi, confirma Remus Lupin.  
- Je veux dire… c'est vous qui allez me donner cet entraînement à la profession d'Auror ?  
- Effectivement. Madame la Ministre m'a contacté récemment pour me demander ce petit service, que j'ai accepté avec joie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, ni de celles d'Hermione. Je me suis laissé dire que vous viviez ensemble ?  
- Oui… je… euh… balbutia Ron, toujours sous le choc. Mais tout de même… quelle surprise…  
- Je veux bien te croire, j'ai moi-même été extrêmement surpris du fait que Madame la Ministre me demande de te donner un entraînement à la profession d'Auror. En fait, j'ai même été très surpris du fait que tu sois Auror… Je ne savais pas que tu avais à ce point… progressé, sans aucune offense, sois-en certain. C'est simplement que tu ne semblais pas passionné par l'école lorsque j'ai été votre professeur, et je n'imaginais pas que tu te lancerais dans des études aussi longues et compliquées que celles que propose l'Ecole d'Aurors.  
- C'est-à-dire que… enfin après ce qui s'est passé à la fin de ma scolarité, j'ai décidé qu'il était nécessaire de lutter contre tout éventuel retour des forces du Mal… et d'après ce que m'a annoncé McGonagall, enfin je veux dire Madame la Ministre, tout à l'heure, j'avoue que je me gratifie de plus en plus d'avoir pris cette décision d'aider le Ministère à lutter contre les forces du Mal, même si je n'ai pas aimé le fait que McGonagall, je veux dire Madame la Ministre, me mente sur mes capacités d'Auror. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle me faisait suivre cet entraînement simplement parce que je ne remplissais pas les critères pour devenir Auror au sein de son Ministère.  
- Elle a fait ça pour ne pas t'inquiéter prématurément, expliqua Lupin avec un regard compréhensif. Elle ne voulait pas te faire paniquer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre que les forces du Mal préparaient un grand retour.

Lupin se dirigea vers l'armoire et Ron put remarquer la présence d'un petit placard derrière l'emplacement où il s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il avait l'inquiétante impression que ce placard bougeait très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, de temps à autre.

- Cela signifie donc qu'elle en est sûre, désormais ? demanda Ron.  
- Je crains que oui, confirma Lupin. Et je ne peux nier que je suis à cent pourcent d'accord avec elle. Trop d'éléments coïncident pour qu'il s'agisse de simples hasards.  
- Trop d'éléments ?  
- Nous aurons bien d'autres occasions d'en reparler. Dis-moi plutôt comment se porte cette chère Hermione.  
- Oh, et bien elle va plutôt-

Ron fut interrompu par une énorme araignée qui sortit du petit placard que Lupin venait d'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Pourtant, l'araignée ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter du regard, et elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Ron sortit sa baguette, mais il ne savait même pas quel sort lui jeter… _Stupéfix_ ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Comment une araignée d'une telle taille aurait pu pénétrer dans un si petit placard ? Même repliée sur elle-même, elle devait mesurer au moins d'un mètre de large, or le placard n'en faisait pas la moitié. Ainsi présentée, elle remplissait à elle seule toute la pièce, à l'exception des deux emplacements où Lupin et Ron se trouvaient. Le rouquin nota d'ailleurs que son professeur ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Epouvantard, et, pensant extrêmement fort à ce qui pourrait ridiculiser l'énorme bête, il prononça d'une voix claire, distincte et déterminée :

-_ Ridikkulus !_

Des patins à roulettes apparurent alors à chacune des pattes gigantesques et poilues de l'araignée, et celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol, inerte, avant que Lupin ne s'approche, qu'elle ne prenne la forme d'un clair de lune lumineux et d'une parfaite rondeur, et ne la remette à son emplacement initial, à savoir le minuscule placard.

- Très bon réflexe ! s'exclama Lupin, légèrement essoufflé.  
- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.  
- C'était bien l'objectif, répondit le professeur, même s'il y a peu de chances qu'elles t'attaquent avec un simple Epouvantard, les forces du Mal ne te préviendront sûrement pas lorsqu'elles te lanceront un sortilège, c'est pourquoi tu dois avoir des réflexes à toute épreuve. Tandis que tes yeux observent ce qui se trouve devant toi, tes oreilles ou ton nez, par exemple, doivent être à l'affût de ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière.

Ron acquiesça, puis Lupin lui demanda d'effectuer un Patronus.

- Si les forces du Mal reviennent, expliqua-t-il, il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurons des nouvelles des Détraqueurs, et ce même si nous n'en avons plus revu depuis… depuis que Voldemort a été tué.

Ron frissonna en entendant prononcer le nom de celui qui avait sauvagement assassiné son meilleur ami. Comment allait-il pouvoir songer à quelque chose de joyeux maintenant que Lupin lui avait rappelé ce terrible soir où Harry était mort ? Le rouquin n'y avait plus pensé depuis quelques semaines, tant il s'était passé de choses inattendues, entre McGonagall Ministre de la Magie, Lupin dirigeant l'entraînement à la profession d'Auror, et surtout le retour si surprenant de Sirius… Tout s'était passé si vite…

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de repenser à la scène du matin même, où Hermione l'avait réveillé d'un doux baiser dans le cou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à la magnifique jeune femme, les cheveux emmêlés et tombant devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

-_ Spero Patronum !_

Un magnifique aigle royal argenté sortit alors de la baguette magique de Ron et fit le tour de la pièce en poussant de longs cris mélodieux – ce qui était étonnant pour un aigle. Lupin eut une expression extatique sur son visage maigre et ridé, puis il applaudit Ron tandis que celui-ci tentait de rattraper l'aigle tant bien que mal. Une fois que la pièce eut retrouvé sa faible luminosité, sans être éclairée par l'animal scintillant de mille feux, le professeur dit au jeune homme :

- J'ignorais que ton Patronus avait la forme d'un aigle. C'est un animal très noble… et à la fois très puissant. Tu dois avoir d'énormes capacités, Ron. Tu feras des ravages en tant qu'Auror, lorsque les forces du Mal reviendront…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise quand on lui faisait des compliments, même si ceux-ci lui faisaient toujours un grand plaisir, surtout quand ils concernaient ses capacités en tant qu'Auror, ou futur Auror puisqu'il n'était pas encore employé officiellement par le Ministère.

- Bien, maintenant je voudrais que tu essaies une chose basique… Me désarmer.

Ron haussa un sourcil, perplexe face à l'étrange demande de Lupin. Désarmer quelqu'un était sans doute la chose la plus facile parmi tous les sortilèges possibles…

- Professeur, j'ai appris à désarmer quelqu'un en deuxième année à l'école des sorciers.  
- Je sais bien. Mais tout le monde n'est pas facile à désarmer, il ne faut pas croire… Je vais me concentrer le plus possible pour que tu aies énormément de difficultés à me débarrasser de ma baguette. D'accord ?

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge puis lança un bref « d'accord », même s'il était toujours assez étonné de la volonté de son professeur d'étudier à nouveau un sortilège d'une telle simplicité. Le jeune homme se concentra et regarda d'un œil avisé la position de la baguette de Lupin par rapport à son bras. Mouvant sa propre baguette en fonction de l'angle qui marquait la jointure entre le membre de son professeur et l'objet qu'il tenait, il lança d'une voix relativement sûre d'elle :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la baguette de Lupin lui glisser des doigts mais ne pas parvenir à quitter sa main. Le professeur eut un petit rire et dit à Ron :

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si facile. Si ton ennemi à une concentration à toute épreuve, tu auras le plus grand mal à le désarmer… Cela dit, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter inutilement : j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour me concentrer, en l'occurrence. Et il se trouve que, généralement, lors d'un combat, tout se passe très vite, et ton ennemi n'a pas le temps d'avoir une concentration aussi intense. Mais on ne sait jamais… et je pense que maîtriser toutes les implications de ce sortilège pourtant si simple pourra beaucoup t'aider. On retente le coup ?  
- Oui, je ne voudrais pas terminer sur un échec, dit Ron.

Lupin sourit, puis il sembla replonger dans une intense concentration. Ron en fit de même et fixa la baguette du professeur pour maîtriser totalement sa position par rapport au bras de son propriétaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue… Il avait réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus sans trop de difficultés, pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à désarmer Lupin ? C'était le monde à l'envers… Redoublant de concentration, Ron leva sa baguette, puis lança d'une voix forte et déterminée :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Cette fois-ci, la baguette de Lupin vola de sa main et s'écraser environ un mètre plus loin. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant que ce à quoi Ron s'attendait, mais au moins, il avait véritablement réussi à désarmer Lupin, ce qui était un pas en avant…

- Bien, très bien. On retravaillera ce sortilège régulièrement, il est très important. Je crois que nous avons eu notre dose d'émotions pour la journée, cela devrait suffire, ajouta alors Lupin après un court instant en ramassant sa baguette.  
- C'est tout ? demanda Ron, presque déçu que la séance soit déjà terminée.  
- Je préparerai un plan plus détaillé pour le prochain entraînement, répondit Lupin. Je voulais surtout tester tes réflexes et voir quelle forme prenait ton Patronus aujourd'hui, histoire d'évaluer tes capacités. Et j'avoue que je suis très impressionné. Tu es un grand sorcier, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné lorsque tu étais mon élève à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je savais que tu étais capable de bien mieux que ce que tu nous montrais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais atteindre un tel niveau.

Cette fois-ci, Ron était véritablement écarlate.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je vais y aller…

Il se retourna, mais constata qu'il n'y avait aucune porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Lupin eut un sourire en s'apercevant que Ron cherchait la sortie.

- Utilise ce Portoloin, cette pièce n'a aucune issue pour éviter toute intrusion, dit-il en montrant la plume qui se trouvait dans l'encrier sur le bureau.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dans la petite ruelle où se trouvait le Portoloin qui l'avait mené à la salle d'entraînement à la profession d'Auror, Ron tomba nez à nez avec Patmol. Tentant de se remettre de cette soudaine surprise et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, il demanda au chien ce qui se passait. Ce dernier leva la patte puis, de la tête, fit un signe vers l'extérieur de la ruelle, suggérant de manière très imagée à Ron de le suivre au plus vite. Celui-ci s'exécuta et suivit le chien en courant presque au fil des rues de Londres. La pluie tombait toujours à torrents tandis que le mois d'octobre avançait lentement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle ruelle qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que le jeune homme et le chien avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Patmol reprit la forme de Sirius Black.

- Est-ce que McGonagall t'a donné l'autorisation de m'assister dans certaines missions ? demanda Sirius.

Ron s'apprêtait à dire « non » lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de la Ministre de la Magie. _Vous étiez le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Harry Potter a vaincu Vous Savez Qui… _Alors les forces du Mal voulaient se venger de la destruction de Voldemort sur Ron parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter… Et pourquoi _lui_ ne voudrait pas se venger du fait qu'elles aient tué la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde ? A vrai dire, les conséquences ne lui importaient même plus, il avait envie de tuer tous ceux qui pouvaient encore être partisans de Voldemort alors que celui-ci était à l'origine de longues années de souffrance pour tout l'entourage proche d'Harry, et pour Harry lui-même, qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde des sorciers. Il regarda Sirius d'un air de défi, puis lui répondit d'une voix déterminée :

- Oui.  
- Vraiment ? Formidable, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonnée d'être aussi ouverte ! Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Sirius d'un ton enthousiaste.  
- Je veux qu'on détruise ces forces du Mal.  
- Alors suis-moi, répondit Sirius, s'apprêtant à se métamorphoser à nouveau.  
- Attends, où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit Ron.  
- Rendons une petite visite dans l'ancienne maison des Jedusor. Je veux savoir qui pratique le sortilège _Avada Kedavra_, et dans quel but, pour tuer qui…

Le cœur de Ron fit un bond impressionnant. Il allait retourner dans cette maison… La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu… C'était en septième année… Des flashs de souvenirs lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son esprit, espérant sans doute qu'ils ne réapparaîtraient jamais. Il se rappelait, à présent…

Deux adolescents de dix-sept ans couraient dans la pénombre. Seules leurs silhouettes se détachaient de l'étrange lueur de la lune qui se déposait sur les aspérités du paysage. Ils couraient le plus vite possible en direction d'une magnifique maison qui n'était plus habitée depuis fort longtemps… Les volets de bois se détachaient peu à peu de la paroi extérieure de l'habitation, qui demeurait cependant d'une élégance incomparable. Ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, après avoir grimpé d'une traite les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda l'un des deux garçons. Harry, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…  
- Je dois vérifier, répondit l'autre. Si Voldemort est passé par là, il en restera forcément des traces…  
- Mais Harry, je te jure que je le sens pas… Il va se passer quelque chose…

Harry ne prit pas garde aux avertissements de son meilleur ami et pénétra dans la maison. Le rouquin se résigna finalement à le suivre, incapable de le laisser seul en danger. La pénombre extérieure n'était rien comparée à celle qui régnait, accompagnée d'un effroyable silence, dans la maison. Seuls quelques craquements de bois les faisaient sursauter à intervalles irréguliers. Ils s'approchèrent des escaliers et montèrent lentement, prenant bien garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, chacune des marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Une étrange lueur parvenait d'une des pièces, tout au fond du couloir…

- Harry, _non_… chuchota Ron, la panique perçant dans la voix, tandis que Harry Potter se dirigeait à pas lents vers la pièce d'où parvenait la lueur. C'est pas vrai… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, réalisant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retenir son ami.

Ils marchèrent donc à pas de loups jusqu'à la pièce, et comprirent que la lueur était simplement due à une bougie qui se trouvait sur un socle de métal à l'entrée de la chambre. Ils pénétrèrent et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Alors pourquoi leur cœur battait-il si fort ? Peut-être en raison de la mue de serpent qui se trouvait par terre… Peut-être en raison de l'odeur effroyable qui régnait dans la pièce… Peut-être en raison du_ cadavre_ qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de…

- Harry, je n'aime pas ça du tout…  
- Et tu as raison, Weasmoche.

Ron se retourna vivement, sa baguette tendue et tremblante entre ses mains qui trahissaient son état de panique totale. Face à eux, se tenait un adolescent de leur âge, les cheveux blonds platines, le regard victorieux, un sourire machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? aboya Harry.  
- C'est marrant, petit pote Potter, j'allais te poser la même question… On cherche un endroit à l'abri pour se faire des papouilles avec ton petit copain ?  
- Et toi, tu cherches à suivre la trace de ton père ? demanda Harry, adoptant ce même sourire.  
- Espèce de sale-  
-_ Impedimenta !_

Malefoy fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et faillit tomber par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Mais il se releva, époussetant sa robe d'un geste nerveux, puis il lança un regard noir à Harry avant de sourire à nouveau, d'un air profondément sadique, et de crier :

- _Endoloris !_

Ron lança un regard horrifié au Serpentard, puis constata avec effroi qu'il maîtrisait à merveille au moins l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables tandis que Harry tombait sur le sol, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables et hurlant de douleur. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Ron prit sa baguette à pleines mains et se tourna vers Malefoy qui observait la scène avec une lueur de délectation dans le regard, puis il s'écria :

-_ STUPEFIX !_

Malefoy fut aussitôt interrompu et demeura ainsi, baguette en l'air, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Ron se précipita alors sur Harry et le regarda, l'air épouvanté.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry tremblait encore, mais le sortilège ne semblait plus agir. Le visage couvert de sueur, le sorcier prodige paraissait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ron l'aida à se lever, puis, mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, il se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il descendit avec fébrilité, tremblant toujours de tout son corps, et il sortit de la maison.

- Bravo, Harry ! C'était une excellente idée de se rendre ici…  
- Au moins… on sait que… Malefoy maîtrise les… Sorti-… Sortilèges Impardonnables… bafouilla Harry, optimiste mais toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de subir.

Lorsque Ron et Sirius furent arrivés devant la maison, le chien reprit forme humaine.

- Nous y voilà, dit alors Sirius, levant sa baguette. _Lumos._

Un rond de lumière apparut au bout de la baguette et Sirius commença à marcher en direction de la maison des Jedusor, mais Ron ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire, il essayait de marcher, de mettre un simple pied devant l'autre, mais il n'y parvenait pas… Le souvenir de Harry subissant le sortilège Doloris demeurait dans son esprit, ineffaçable… Ce sortilège n'avait été qu'un avertissement… Quelques mois plus tard, Harry était mort de l'Avada Kedavra. Et il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, à l'époque où Malefoy s'était attaqué à eux dans cette maison qui se dressait à nouveau face à lui. Au final, Harry Potter avait subi les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables…_ Les trois_.

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre du temps, dit alors Sirius, s'arrêtant et réalisant que Ron ne le suivait pas.

Ron tenta de retrouver ses esprits, mais le souvenir le hantait. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de faire bouger sa jambe, mais il était comme pétrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.  
- C'est… non, rien… bafouilla Ron, le regard perdu, comme hors du temps.  
- Alors _viens_ !

Ron se secoua la tête et parvint enfin à revenir à la réalité. Il fit quelques pas relativement lents, puis il parvint à suivre Sirius qui s'était mis à courir en direction de la maison. De nouveaux flashs de souvenirs s'attaquèrent à l'esprit du jeune homme… Il avait déjà couru comme ça, en direction de cette maison, et cela avait mal terminé… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'habitation qui semblait tomber de plus en plus en ruine, il ressentit le même picotement à l'estomac qu'il avait connu ce soir-là.

- C'était par là, murmura Sirius à Ron en montrant les escaliers d'un geste de la main.

Réalisant que sa baguette était toujours allumée, il arrêta le sortilège et la pénombre s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Ils montèrent lentement et une à une les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Le cœur de Ron battait de plus en plus fort tandis que son regard se dirigeait vers la pièce où il avait vu l'étrange lueur lors de sa septième année. Mais l'étrange lueur n'apparut pas, cette fois-ci. A la place, Ron voyait de temps à autre un petit éclair de couleur verte traverser l'ombre environnante.

- Il est encore là… murmura Sirius, regardant un Ron qui n'avait plus aucune notion de la réalité. Je suis sûr que c'est l'Avada Kedavra… Il n'y a que l'Avada Kedavra pour provoquer une lumière de cette intensité et de cette couleur…

Ron acquiesça, puis suivit Sirius qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit d'où les éclairs verts se multipliaient. Une voix d'homme parvenait de temps à autre de la pièce… C'était une voix enrouée et grave, une voix qui révélait un passé douloureux… Mais ce que cette voix disait donnait de terribles frissons à Ron… A intervalles réguliers, juste avant chaque éclair vert, pour être précis, Ron entendait les mots prononcés clairement et distinctement :

-_ Avada Kedavra !_

Il soupira, ferma les yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ne revenant toujours pas de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il vit Sirius qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Chambre. Ron le retint d'un coup par le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Sirius, la colère perçant dans sa voix.  
- Tu tiens vraiment à lui donner l'occasion de s'entraîner sur un être vivant ?  
- Il n'aura pas le temps… Je réagis vite…  
- Oui, comme la fois où tu es tombé derrière le voile.

Sirius lança un regard noir à Ron, puis il ne prit plus en compte aucune de ses objections et entra dans la chambre d'un pas déterminé.

- Et merde… murmura Ron avant d'entrer dans la chambre à son tour.

Il crut sentir son cœur tomber au fond de ses entrailles lorsqu'il vit le visage émacié, aux traits creusés par la fatigue et la solitude, de l'homme qui le fixait à présent d'un air de profonde surprise. Lui aussi semblait l'avoir reconnu, et lui aussi semblait surpris de sa présence ici…

- Weasley… Tu traînes dans la cour des grands maintenant ? Oh, et que vois-je, tu as ramené Black avec toi ? Je croyais qu'il était mort…

Sa voix était enrouée, tout comme lorsqu'il avait prononcé les formules aux éclairs verts…

- L'heure est venue d'arrêter de faire joujou, Malefoy Junior, dit alors Sirius, une pincée d'amusement machiavélique dans la voix.  
- C'était bien, Azkaban ? demanda Drago Malefoy d'un ton ouvertement méprisant et supérieur.  
- Demande à ton père, répliqua Ron.  
- Alors comme ça on s'entraîne à l'Avada Kedavra ?  
- Ouais, répondit Malefoy, et justement, je cherchais des cobayes pour m'entraîner sur des êtres vivants… Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, une marionnette, ça devient lassant…

Il eut un sourire mauvais, puis, pointant sa baguette sur Ron et lui adressant un « au revoir » d'un signe de la main, il s'écria :

_- Avada Kedavra !_


	6. Le dernier sortilège

**Chapitre 6 - Le dernier sortilège**

Hermione s'étira lentement, sentant ses os craquer et ses muscles s'allonger tandis qu'elle bâillait ouvertement. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle se prélassait dans son lit… Ron devait être parti à présent. Il avait rendez-vous avec la Ministre de la Magie peu de temps après pour lui parler de la volonté de Sirius d'être assisté dans certaines de ses missions. Même si la jeune femme était inquiète à l'idée que Ron puisse participer à des projets dangereux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que McGonagall accepterait.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione finit par se lever et aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ingurgita quelques toasts grillés et recouverts d'une fine couche de confiture et but un grand verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Tandis qu'elle buvait la dernière gorgée de la boisson noire et brûlante, elle vit son hibou, Elmett, entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte, et, à la simple vue de son adresse écrite par une main précautionneuse, Hermione devina tout de suite qui en était l'émetteur. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié en trois signé de la main d'Albus Dumbledore, sur lequel était inscrite une simple phrase :

_Passez à mon bureau avant d'aller travailler,  
Merci d'avance_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Intriguée, Hermione replia le parchemin et se dépêcha de finir de se préparer. Elle se précipita sous sa douche et fit couler le jet d'eau brûlante sur sa peau encore endormie. Elle sentait le liquide couler le long de son corps et éprouvait presque autant de plaisir que sous la main d'un masseur… Enfin elle se décida à sortir de la salle de bains, se sécha les cheveux rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette magique et s'habilla. Elle se rendit enfin dans le salon puis, à l'aide d'un Portoloin, elle arriva directement dans le grand hall de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, où elle enseignait la défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle grimpa plusieurs escaliers, traversa divers couloirs et, au fil de ses déambulations, finit par atteindre l'élégante entrée du bureau du directeur de l'école.

-_ Brise de printemps_, dit-elle, et les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée de l'escalier en colimaçon lui cédèrent le passage.

Elle sentit la pierre vibrer sous ses pieds tandis que les marches s'élevaient seules vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son but, elle frappa trois petits coups contre le bois, et la voix du vieil homme l'invita à entrer. Elle s'exécuta et tourna la clenche pour venir s'installer dans le fauteuil confortable face au bureau, à la demande de son interlocuteur. Dumbledore croisa ses mains devant son visage, comme à son habitude, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux profonds et intenses derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il eut un sourire triste et contrarié, puis dit à la jeune femme :

- J'ai bien étudié la baguette magique que vous m'avez confié à la fin de notre dernier entretien.

Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait effectivement confié sa trouvaille juste avant de quitter le bureau du directeur, lorsque celui-ci lui avait montré cette étrange poussière qu'il avait trouvée sur les lieux de l'ultime combat qui avait opposé Harry Potter à Voldemort.

- Et vous en avez conclu… ? demanda Hermione, la voix en suspens.  
- Peu de choses. Ou du moins, il y a trop peu d'éléments en la faveur de ma théorie.  
- Quelle est-elle ?

Dumbledore soupira, puis il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en ressortir la baguette en question. La posant sur le bois brillant du vieux meuble, il passa ses longs doigts fins sur l'objet, qui produisit quelques petites étincelles.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais quel est l'un des derniers sortilèges qu'a lancés cette baguette, dit-il alors, le regard toujours porté sur les étincelles argentées que produisait l'objet en question.  
- Le sortilège d'amnésie.

Dumbledore parut un instant décontenancé.

- Comment… ? commença-t-il avant que Hermione ne l'interrompe pour lui raconter son agression et la manière dont elle s'était débarrassée du Moldu.

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les sortilèges de désarmement et d'amnésie ne sont pas ceux qui m'ont le plus choqués en faisant la liste de tous ceux qui avaient été lancés par cette baguette. Je pense que vous ignorez ce qui s'est passé avant que vous n'utilisiez cet objet.  
- Mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire, répondit Hermione, prête au pire.  
- En effet. Le dernier sortilège qu'a lancé cette baguette avant votre agression n'est autre que l'_Avada Kedavra_.  
- C'est « amusant », c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Dumbledore leva ses yeux vers la jeune femme troublée par ce regard si intense, ce regard qui paraissait presque pouvoir déceler toutes les pensées qui traversaient son esprit à ce moment…

- Pensez-vous donc la même chose que moi ? demanda le vieil homme dans un murmure.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Avez-vous un soupçon sur l'éventuel propriétaire de cette baguette ?  
- Non, pas nécessairement… C'est simplement que… enfin, je suppose que si une baguette magique a été ainsi cachée dans un endroit où il serait plutôt surprenant de la trouver, c'est que son propriétaire avait lui-même quelque chose à cacher. L'_Avada Kedavra_ n'est généralement pas un sortilège dont les sorciers sont très fiers…  
- Et bien, c'est là que nos opinions divergent, mademoiselle Granger.  
- Vous pensez que les sorciers sont fiers d'avoir un sortilège si puissant qu'il soit capable de donner la mort ?  
- C'est sûrement le cas de certains sorciers, oui, mais là n'est pas la question.

Il n'ajouta rien. Hermione le fixa à son tour de son regard le plus perçant, puis elle lui dit d'une voix qui trahissait son léger agacement :

- Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait, sauf votre respect, d'être plus explicite ?  
- J'ai fait examiner cette baguette par Ollivander, le fabricant du Chemin de Traverse. Et il l'a tout de suite reconnue… Pour sûr, ce n'est pas une baguette qui a appartenu à n'importe qui…  
- Qui… a… appartenu ?... je… vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de… suggérer que…

Hermione comprit à cet instant, tandis que Dumbledore acquiesçait d'un air soucieux.

- Si. Cette baguette n'est autre que celle qui a tué Voldemort. Cette baguette n'est autre que celle d'Harry Potter.

La jeune fille sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'elle cherchait à respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme… Le choc de cette nouvelle lui montait au cerveau, sa tête lui tournait, elle était incapable de dire ni de faire quoi que ce soit… Elle avait tenu la baguette d'Harry entre ses mains sans même en avoir conscience…  
-Comment se fait-il que cette baguette se soit trouvée dans cette ruelle, sur mon chemin… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé suffisamment de calme pour parvenir à aligner plus de trois mots sans frôler la crise cardiaque.

- C'est une bonne question, à laquelle je ne peux donner qu'un élément de réponse pour le moment : selon moi, il ne s'agit pas d'un hasard. C'est un indice… Peut-être même une mise en garde… Mais de qui, et contre qui, je l'ignore.

Hermione sortit du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard, étant déjà légèrement en retard pour son premier cours de la journée. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, descendit plusieurs escaliers en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle crut voir une silhouette familière traversant un couloir adjacent à celui dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle recula de quelques pas et regarda le jeune homme, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, s'avancer dans sa direction mais sans pour autant paraître l'avoir vue. Elle se décida à entrer dans le couloir à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. L'homme leva sa tête ronde et son regard mal assuré du sol vers elle, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

- Hermione ! Dumbledore m'en avait parlé, mais je n'osais toujours pas y croire !  
- Dumbledore t'a parlé de moi et ne m'a même pas dit que tu travaillais ici ? Quelle profession exerces-tu ?  
- Je suis professeur de botanique… Ca te surprend ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.  
- J'avoue que… non. Mais je vais tuer Dumbledore pour ne m'avoir rien dit à ton sujet ! Dire que je croyais ne connaître ici que Rogue et Binns dans l'équipe enseignante, autant dire pas les plus enthousiasmants…

Neville Londubat se mit à rire, puis dit d'une voix amusée :

- J'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas t'en parler… Je voulais attendre qu'on se croise « par hasard »… histoire de voir ta réaction ! Alors, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne te voie jamais en salle des professeurs ?  
- Je vais bien, merci Neville, répondit Hermione. En fait, je donne mes cours et rentre généralement aussitôt chez moi… J'ai un statut un peu particulier ici. Je ne vis pas dans Poudlard, comme la plupart des professeurs. Ron m'attend à la maison, je ne veux pas le laisser seul, et puis il me manquerait trop…  
- C'était donc vrai, Ron et toi vivez ensemble ?  
- Et oui, répliqua la jeune femme avec un petit rire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître…  
- Etonnant ? Hermione, tu sais bien que toute l'école savait que vous finiriez par vous marier !  
- Hey, nous ne sommes pas mariés !  
- Mais ça arrivera bien un jour ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

- J'avoue que nous n'en avons jamais parlé… Je ne crois pas que nous soyons le genre de couple à se marier… Mais peu importe. L'essentiel est que nous vivions ensemble… Le mariage est accessoire… Et toi alors, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien aussi, répondit Neville en souriant. Contrairement à toi, je vis ici, à Poudlard… De toute façon, je n'ai aucune vie en dehors de ce travail…  
- Ca viendra sûrement, répondit Hermione. Tu es encore jeune.

Neville acquiesça, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire :

- Oh la la ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Nous sommes en retard !

Hermione revint en un éclair à la réalité : elle avait un cours à assurer en ce moment même. Elle lança un bref « à plus tard » à Neville, puis se précipita à travers encore deux ou trois couloirs et une dizaine de marches avant d'arriver à sa salle, où ses première année l'attendaient en discutant et en se lançant des avions de parchemin. Elle s'installa à son bureau et, après s'être brièvement excusée, commença son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude de la première partie du programme de votre première année. Le sortilège _Protego_, qui est notre sujet pour les deux prochaines semaines, pourra vous servir au cas où quelqu'un voudrait vous attaquer. Il demande cependant une parfaite maîtrise de vos réflexes, et une conscience exacerbée de tout ce qui vous entoure…

L'heure passa ainsi relativement rapidement. Les élèves prenaient note de tout ce que leur disait leur professeur, et personne ne semblait profondément ennuyé par ce que disait Hermione, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle leur donna deux exercices à faire pour le cours suivant : déterminer le mouvement de baguette accompagnant le sortilège _Protego_, et expliquer dans quel contexte il pouvait être utile. Au prochain cours, elle tenterait une première approche de la pratique. Lorsque la cloche marquant la fin de l'heure sonna, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et tous sortirent, certains lançant un « au revoir » enthousiaste à Hermione en passant devant son bureau, ce à quoi elle répondait avec plaisir. Bientôt la classe fut entièrement vide, et la jeune femme rangea les accessoires dont elle n'avait plus besoin, avant de sortir ceux qui serviraient au cours suivant, qu'elle assurait à une classe de sixième année.

Le cours en question passa tout aussi rapidement que celui des première année, et lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe pour aller déjeuner en compagnie de ses collègues pour la première fois – elle était rentrée chez elle pour déjeuner avec Ron, les jours précédents, mais elle savait que lui-même ne déjeunerait pas chez eux ce midi pour cause d'entraînement à la Profession d'Auror – Hermione passa devant la salle de Divination. Un instant, elle se demanda si le professeur Trelawney était toujours présente, mais elle se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore lors de leur premier entretien : _« Les professeurs Rogue et Binns sont toujours de notre équipe. Les autres ont soit changé de poste, soit quitté l'école pour d'autres raisons. »_ Hermione se frappa le front lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée, et que si le professeur Trelawney était toujours professeur, les cours de Divination se dérouleraient dans sa tour, et non pas dans une salle au fond du hall… La jeune femme frappa discrètement à la porte entrouverte, puis entra, et une bouffée d'air frais lui effleura le visage tandis qu'elle observait, les yeux écarquillés, la reproduction de la Forêt Interdite que Dumbledore avait brillamment opérée dans la vaste salle. Entre deux arbres, un peu plus loin, se tenait Firenze le centaure, qui devait être à présent le seul professeur de Divination de l'école.

- Bonjour, dit timidement Hermione.

Le centaure, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusqu'ici, tourna son regard vers elle et répondit d'un ton évasif :

- Bonjour… Hermione Granger… Je vous cherchais…

Hermione arqua un sourcil et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le centaure soit à sa recherche. Elle était simplement venue le saluer…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione après un bref instant, à présent trop perplexe pour être timide.  
- Je devais vous parler de quelque chose…

Il n'ajouta rien. Hermione ne répondit pas non plus. Un bref silence s'installa, comme une gêne entre les deux êtres… La jeune femme finit par se décider à parler :

- Vous deviez me parler de quoi ?  
- Les étoiles m'ont révélé certaines vérités. Il y a des projets qui se soldent par un échec… L'erreur est humaine, c'est une vérité pour tout le monde… Mais la leçon ne semble pas suffire, car l'erreur va se renouveler. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de faire. Le passé influence toujours l'avenir… Le passé influence également le présent. Le présent est ce que l'avenir a été… Reste à déterminer le prix de cette influence. Reste à déterminer le prix des parallélismes qui peuvent s'opérer entre le passé et la situation présente ou à venir. Il peut percer le mystère. Mais percer le mystère à jour peut coûter très cher…

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle tentait de « percer le mystère » elle-même, le mystère des étranges paroles du centaure. Ces êtres avaient le défaut de ne pas savoir être explicites…

- Euh… excusez-moi mais… de quoi voulez-vous parler ?  
- Réfléchissez. Et laissez-moi, je vous prie.

Firenze alla se réfugier dans l'ombre d'arbres plus éloignés, et bientôt, Hermione ne le vit plus… Elle quitta la salle perplexe, puis elle se rendit, réfléchissant toujours, dans la Grande Salle où elle s'installa à la table des professeurs pour prendre un délicieux repas. Neville, tout à côté d'elle, ne cessait de lui parler de choses et d'autres, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester attentive à ce qu'il lui disait plus de deux minutes, tandis que son esprit vagabondait à travers des pensées qui pourraient correspondre aux mystérieuses paroles de Firenze… Le mystère… Que pouvait bien concerner le mystère ? Hermione pensa alors au principal mystère qui l'intriguait en ce moment : cette poussière que Dumbledore avait trouvée à l'endroit où Harry était mort…

- Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai expliqué à l'élève en question qu'il devait apprendre qu'on ne parlait pas à un professeur sur ce ton, dit Neville, poursuivant une histoire qui avait l'air de le passionner.

Tandis qu'elle songeait déjà à tenter de découvrir l'origine de cette poussière, les paroles du directeur lui revinrent en tête : _« Hermione, faites-moi plaisir, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que cela pourrait signifier, par pitié, ne vous rendez pas dans la Forêt Interdite.» _

- Parce que, tu comprends, je pense qu'en tant que professeurs, on doit savoir imposer une certaine autorité… Bon, je te le concède, l'autorité n'a jamais été mon fort, mais j'ai suivi des cours pour ça pendant un petit moment, car je savais que j'allais devenir professeur, et je me disais que j'aurais sûrement besoin d'avoir recours à cette chose immonde et que j'ai en horreur qu'on appelle « sévérité », poursuivit Neville.

Cependant, les paroles de Firenze vinrent apporter un contrepoids à celles du vieil homme dont la voix résonnait encore dans l'esprit d'Hermione : _« Percer le mystère à jour peut coûter très cher… »_ Un danger se préparait donc…

- Tous les professeurs, et même tous les adultes en général qui m'ont entouré quand j'étais enfant étaient sévères avec moi, et n'hésitez pas à user de leur autorité… Du coup, je me suis mis à détester ce mot et tout ce qu'il représentait… Et quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir en faire usage, ça m'a vraiment fait peur… Mais j'ai pris sur moi et ai tenté de me convaincre que c'était pourtant nécessaire pour quelqu'un qui se dit professeur, conclut Neville.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rende dans la Forêt Interdite pour connaître la vérité… Hermione sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcière et consulta brièvement son emploi du temps de l'après-midi, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait par cœur, puis vit qu'elle n'avait pas cours durant l'heure suivant le déjeuner. Elle en profiterait pour faire un petit tour dans la fameuse forêt…

La cloche sonna et les quelques dizaines d'élèves qui demeuraient encore dans la Grande Salle la quittèrent pour se rendre en cours, tandis que les professeurs faisaient de même et que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers son bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que la voie était libre, Hermione traversa le hall, ouvrit les portes d'entrée, descendit une à une les marches de pierre menant au sentier qui se mouvait en direction des grilles du parc de Poudlard. Elle quitta cependant le chemin principal, traversa une grande place d'herbe et pénétra dans la sombre Forêt Interdite après s'être assurée que personne aux environs ne l'observait. Elle marcha longuement, écrasant sur son chemin brindilles et ronces, ne prenant pas garde au bruit qu'elle faisait. Son pas déterminé la menait progressivement vers la clairière où l'ultime duel avait eu lieu. Tandis qu'elle s'en approchait peu à peu, une étrange lumière blanche lui parvenait aux yeux et l'éblouissait de plus en plus. Elle se décida à cesser tout mouvement et tout bruit lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme plus ou moins humaine juste à l'endroit où avait reposé le corps inerte d'Harry immédiatement après sa mort. Elle s'approcha à pas lents, mais elle posa accidentellement son pied sur une petite branche qu'elle n'avait pas vue et qui se brisa dans un effroyable craquement amplifié par le silence alentour. La forme cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme. Hermione put alors voir une femme face à elle, une femme à qui elle était incapable de donner un âge… Ses cheveux étaient blancs et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules fines, voire maigres. Sa peau était aussi pâle que ses vêtements d'un blanc resplendissant, et seuls ses yeux d'un rouge vif contrastaient avec la blancheur angélique de tout ce qui la constituait. Hermione sentit un malaise s'emparer d'elle tandis que la créature, qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier d'humaine, la fixait de son regard intensément sanglant… Puis un éclair de lumière se fit au cœur de la clairière, illuminant d'une vive lueur tous les arbres alentour, et tandis qu'une fumée se formait autour de l'étrange créature, Hermione la vit disparaître, et bientôt la lumière laissa la place à l'obscurité habituelle de la Forêt, et bientôt la fumée s'évapora dans le ciel gris de l'automne, et bientôt le silence étouffant revint.

Hermione avala avec difficulté tandis que son cœur continuait de battre avec frénésie contre sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle avait vu était réel… Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais lorsqu'elle vit un petit tas de poussière à l'emplacement exact où Harry était mort, petit tas de poussière que la créature avait installé sous ses propres yeux, Hermione comprit que ce qu'elle avait vu était bel et bien réel. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, luttant contre la peur qui l'étreignait, puis elle s'agenouilla juste devant le fameux tas. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, redoutant l'effet qu'il pourrait avoir sur elle… Elle faillit se cogner la tête contre le sol lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide… _« Il peut percer le mystère. »_ Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? _Il. IL !_ Pas _elle_, mais _il_ ! Ce furent les paroles de Sirius qui revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme, cette fois-ci… _« J'ai observé plus intensément cette même maison : la maison des Jedusor. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Un jour, j'y suis entré. Il y avait un homme dans un coin. J'étais incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait, je ne voyais qu'une silhouette dans l'ombre, mais j'ai pu m'apercevoir que c'était un homme à sa voix. Il semblait effectuer d'étranges incantations. J'ai immédiatement reconnu une lueur verte. Il s'entraînait à l'Avada Kedavra. » _Le mystère dont avait parlé Firenze n'était pas du tout le tas de poussière dans la Forêt Interdite, mais bel et bien cet homme à l'identité inconnue dont Sirius avait parlé… Et le centaure n'avait pas parlé d'Hermione, mais de Ron… Ron allait percer le mystère de l'identité de cet homme qui s'entraînait à l'Avada Kedavra… _« Coûter très cher…»_ Ron était en danger ! Hermione se précipita hors de la clairière à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui s'était trouvé juste à l'entrée de celle-ci et qu'elle se cogna contre lui. Sous le choc, elle recula et trébucha en arrière. Albus Dumbledore lui tendit sa main aux longs doigts fins et ridés pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois de nouveau en position verticale, Hermione regarda le directeur et lui dit :

- Ron est en danger, professeur Dumbledore !  
- Je sais, Hermione, je sais.  
- Il est dans la maison des Jedusor ! Firenze m'a parlé d'un mystère qu'il allait percer à jour, or Sirius nous avait parlé d'un homme qui –  
- Hermione ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je suis déjà au courant. Tenez, prenez ceci.

Il lui tendit un miroir, que la jeune femme prit aussitôt d'une main tremblante et d'un air perplexe.

- Il s'agit d'un Portoloin qui vous mènera à la maison des Jedusor. Mais même lorsque vous serez là-bas, ne vous en débarrassez pas. Croyez-moi, ce miroir vous sera utile.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions, Dumbledore avait enclenché le Portoloin d'un petit coup de baguette magique, et la jeune femme avait senti ses pieds quitter le sol tandis qu'elle était emportée dans un tourbillon d'images, de couleurs et de sons étranges… Sa tête lui tournait terriblement, et son cœur continuait de battre à un rythme déraisonnable tandis que la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Ron l'étreignait… Elle sentit ses pieds heurter quelque chose de dur, et bientôt le tourbillon cessa. Sa tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle se fit violence pour tenter de découvrir où elle se trouvait… Le perron… Oui, elle était sur le perron de la maison des Jedusor… Son cœur continuait de battre, mais elle prit sur elle et tourna la clenche de la porte d'entrée de la villa qui tombait en ruines. A l'intérieur, il faisait extrêmement sombre.

_Allons, réfléchis, où peut bien se trouver Ron ?_

Elle hésita à l'appeler, mais se dit que s'il était en danger, c'était sûrement la dernière chose à faire… Si son ennemi voyait que quelqu'un était venu pour l'aider, il abrègerait ses souffrances et le tuerait le plus vite possible. Non… Il fallait qu'elle surprenne la personne qui s'attaquait à Ron en ce moment même… Le miroir toujours serré entre ses mains, Hermione regarda l'escalier un instant, puis se décida à monter les marches une à une. Arrivée à une hauteur suffisante, la jeune femme vit à travers la rambarde une lueur en provenance de la pièce qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Elle grimpa les dernières marches et s'approcha lentement de la pièce. Elle poussa la porte lentement et crut sentir son cœur tomber au plus profond de ses entrailles lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage émacié, aux traits creusés par la fatigue et la solitude, de Drago Malefoy. Il pointait sa baguette sur Ron, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de la jeune femme, et lui fit un bref signe d'au revoir avant de s'exclamer, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le rouquin :

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Heureusement, le sang d'Hermione n'avait fait qu'un tour, et elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant insisté pour qu'elle conserve le miroir sur elle, même une fois qu'il avait servi de Portoloin. Se précipitant entre les deux hommes, Hermione tendit le miroir face à Malefoy avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la dernière syllabe de son sortilège, et le rayon vert qui sortit de sa baguette heurta la glace de plein fouet avant de se retourner contre lui. Mais il avait disparu avant que le rayon ne l'atteigne…

- Où est-il ? s'exclama Hermione, se retournant brusquement.

Elle vit alors le visage pâle, terrorisé mais aussi extrêmement impressionné de Ron qui la fixait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser :

- Tu… tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent achevé leur étreinte. Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ? ajouta-t-il.  
- Hmm… intuition féminine, répondit Hermione d'un ton évasif. Bon, quelque chose me dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici, Malefoy ne doit pas être bien loin…  
- Gardez vos baguettes levées, ajouta Sirius, prenant les devants pour quitter la pièce, souriant également de l'arrivée impromptue d'Hermione.

Ils traversèrent le couloir lentement et silencieusement, mais soudain, la jeune femme vit un rayon rouge frapper de plein fouet leur meneur, tandis que la formule « Endoloris ! » avait été prononcée par la voix de Malefoy. Sirius s'écroula sur le sol, secoué de convulsions et hurlant à la mort, tandis que Hermione se précipitait sur lui pour tenter vainement de le calmer…

- Où est-il ? s'exclama Ron, cherchant des yeux d'où avait pu provenir le rayon.

Il pointa sa baguette au hasard vers l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus judicieux et s'écria :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le rayon sortant de sa baguette vint frapper le haut de l'encadrement d'une porte dont le bois s'écroula dans un terrible craquement sur le sol.

- Apprends à viser, Weasmoche ! s'exclama la voix de Malefoy, qui semblait provenir d'une pièce qui avait dû être une salle de bains dans une autre vie…

Un nouveau rayon vint cette fois-ci frapper Ron, tandis que Malefoy s'était exclamé d'une voix puissante :

-_ STUPEFIX !_

Hermione regarda avec horreur l'homme se figer, sa baguette levée, une expression de défi sur le visage.

- Cette fois-ci, nous sommes seuls, sale sang-de-bourbe !

La baguette levée et prête à lancer un sortilège au premier venu, Hermione se releva et relâcha son étreinte de Sirius, qui semblait se calmer lentement, mais paraissait toujours sous le choc du sort qu'il avait subi et qui devait être d'une puissance à toute épreuve. Elle s'approcha de la pièce où devait désormais se trouver Malefoy, puis lorsqu'elle aperçut une partie de son visage, elle s'exclama d'une voix remplie de haine et de sanglots :

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Mais la forme de Malefoy s'était retirée à temps.

- Décidément, vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux ! Pas un seul capable de bien viser!  
- Sors si tu es un homme, Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione, la colère et la peur perçant dans sa voix désormais suraiguë. Alors, on a peur d'une petite sang-de-bourbe ? On n'ose pas se montrer ?  
- _Expelliarmus !_

Le rayon frôla Hermione, mais elle eut le temps de se baisser rapidement et il ne fit qu'atteindre le mur opposé, le fissurant dangereusement. Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, mais aucun des deux ne sembla se démonter face à ce signe de faiblesse que la vieille maison commençait à montrer.

- Finalement, tu donnes des leçons, mais tu n'as pas l'air de savoir très bien viser, toi non plus ! s'exclama Hermione, s'approchant toujours plus de la pièce où semblait se trouver Malefoy.  
-_ Endoloris !_

Hermione sentit un rayon l'atteindre dans le dos, et elle n'eut pas le temps de se blâmer pour avoir omis l'idée que Malefoy avait pu transplaner malgré elle : elle s'écroula sur le sol, à son tour secouée de spasmes, tandis qu'une terrible douleur s'insinuait dans chacun de ses membres, dans chacune des parties de son corps, même les plus isolées, du bout de ses orteils à l'extrêmité de chacun de ses cheveux… Sa vision devenait floue tandis que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux révulsés, mais elle crut voir la silhouette de Sirius se relever et lancer un sortilège de désarmement à Malefoy… Elle ne parvint cependant pas à voir s'il avait réussi… Plusieurs rayons jaillirent en diverses directions, lui indiquant que la tentative de l'homme avait sûrement échoué… La douleur cessa peu à peu, et Hermione essuya d'une main tremblante les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues brûlantes. Sa baguette levée, elle se redressa et vit Malefoy dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, en train d'infliger divers sévices à Sirius. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était relevée… Elle saisit cette occasion et s'exclama d'une voix féroce mais encore affaiblie du sortilège qu'elle avait subi :

- _Stupéfix !_

Malefoy se figea aussitôt, et Sirius, écroulé sur le sol et semblant avoir subi une nouvelle fois le sortilège Doloris, lâcha sa baguette et ferma ses yeux d'un air profondément soulagé qui contrastait avec ses violents tremblements.

- Tue-le, Hermione… dit-il alors, la voix chevrotante.

Hermione regarda l'homme d'un air épouvanté, puis elle répondit :

- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas pratiquer le sortilège de l'_Avada Kedavra_… Et je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée d'avoir tué un homme, surtout s'il est stupéfixé.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Ron et le défigea. Il se secoua la tête puis se tourna en tous sens à la recherche de Malefoy en s'exclamant de frénétiques « Où est-il ? Où est-il ? ».

- Du calme, Ron, je l'ai stupéfixé, répondit Hermione avec un sourire mêlé d'angoisse et de soulagement. Et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir au plus vite…  
- Hermione, tu as l'occasion de le tuer… intervint alors Sirius, se relevant lentement. Profites-en…  
- Je pense qu'on devrait le livrer au Ministère, plutôt, répondit Hermione. Restez là à le surveiller, je vais prévenir McGonagall…

Hermione alla rechercher le miroir dans la première pièce qu'elle avait traversée, passant devant Malefoy avec un regard épouvanté, puis, pointant sa baguette sur l'objet qui ne semblait pas avoir résisté à l'_Avada Kedavra_, elle murmura :

-_ Portus._

Elle enclencha alors le Portoloin qui l'emporta en direction du Ministère de la Magie. Se tournant vers un Sirius qui ignorait que son interlocuteur avait désobéi à la Ministre, Ron dit alors d'une voix où perçait la panique :

- McGonagall va me tuer…


	7. Tensions

Merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont reviewé, c'est toujours très encourageant ! Egalement un merci tout spécial à **Lucie** qui a bêta-readé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous, vos avis sont les bienvenus !

**Chapitre 7 - Tensions**

Azkaban n'était plus gardée par les Détraqueurs depuis douze ans. Les créatures qui les avaient remplacés n'avaient pas de forme concrète. Elles se présentaient à la manière d'une fumée ayant une vague ressemblance avec le corps humain. Elles étaient en quelque sorte des esprits errants, mais, contrairement aux revenants, elles n'avaient pas d'origine connue. Elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il restait d'une ancienne vie. Elles n'étaient pas mortes. Elles n'étaient pas vivantes. D'ailleurs, on racontait que personne ne pouvait leur ôter leur forme d'existence par quelque moyen que ce soit. Pour cette raison, ces créatures, qui ne portaient pas de nom « officiel », étaient appelées par la communauté des sorciers les Démortes… Elles auraient tout aussi bien pu s'appeler les « Dévivantes », car elles n'étaient pas plus vivantes que mortes, mais le fait qu'elles soient animées et capables d'émettre des sons suffisait aux sorciers pour trancher la question de leur appellation. De plus, le fait que « Démortes » sonne presque comme « démon » avait également pesé dans la balance. Elles n'avaient pas d'organe vocal à proprement parler, mais chantaient pourtant, par on ne sait quel mystérieux moyen… Certains sorciers superstitieux se plaisaient à dire que ce chant psalmodié aspirait peu à peu l'âme des prisonniers. Un peu à la manière du baiser des Détraqueurs, à la différence que l'esprit des condamnés était aspiré beaucoup plus lentement et de manière bien plus douloureuse. Les Démortes avaient une réputation encore plus négative que les Détraqueurs… Pourtant, jamais elles ne s'étaient retournées contre les sorciers, jamais elles n'avaient sombré du côté des forces du Mal, et le Ministère s'employait à les surveiller régulièrement pour voir si elles ne faisaient pas office « d'agent double », communicant avec les personnes qui souhaiteraient voir à la tête de la communauté quelqu'un qui les débarrasse pour de bon des Moldus.

C'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy voyait des Démortes… Aucun journaliste n'était parvenu à les prendre en photo, et personne ne les avait suffisamment vues pour raconter à quoi elles ressemblaient, en dehors de ceux qui passaient leur vie à Azkaban, ce que Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire… Son procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu, et pour cause, sa faute ne remontait qu'à la veille au soir, mais pourtant l'abject sorcier au sourire carnassier savait déjà qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure posture : tenter de tuer un futur Auror et infliger le sortilège Doloris à un employé non officiel du Ministère ainsi qu'à une enseignante de Poudlard ne présentaient pas d'arguments en sa faveur. Mais il semblait s'en moquer royalement. Son visage affichait une indifférence quasi-totale, voire un air profondément satisfait. Il fut enfermé dans une chambre gardée par une Démorte. Une fois seul dans la cellule qui lui était désormais attitrée, il s'installa sur le petit lit peu confortable, unique mobilier de cette pièce aux murs et au sol uniformes…

C'est tout ce que put voir Ron avant que Hermione et lui ne soient rapatriés au Ministère de la Magie de toute urgence par Minerva McGonagall en personne. Sirius les suivait. Armés d'un Portoloin, ils atterrirent directement devant la porte du bureau de la Ministre. Celle-ci ordonna à Ron et Hermione de s'asseoir sur les sièges de la salle d'attente d'un ton sec et qui ne présageait rien de bon et invita Sirius à entrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci fit une moue dégoûtée avant de suivre la femme qui paraissait au comble de la colère.

-Ca va chauffer, murmura Ron.

-Tu n'es pas en meilleure posture que lui, je te signale, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Alors toi aussi, tu es en colère ?

-Tu as stupidement mis ta vie en danger alors que McGonagall t'avait _interdit_ d'effectuer des missions avec Sirius.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que-

Ron s'interrompit une seconde. Il sembla réfléchir, puis il reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, même s'il demeurait dans sa voix un air profondément scandalisé :

-Une minute… Comment sais-tu que McGonagall m'avait interdit d'effectuer des missions avec lui ?

-Elle me l'a dit en chemin vers la maison des Jedusor, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te surprend… Je peux te dire qu'elle était sacrément remontée quand je lui ai demandé de venir de toute urgence et quand je lui ai dit que Sirius et toi aviez joué les marioles pendant qu'un type s'entraînait à l'Avada Kedavra.

-Tu voulais peut-être qu'on reste les bras croisés ? s'insurgea Ron.

-_Bien sûr que non !_ s'exclama Hermione dont la voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Mais tu crois franchement qu'aller te mettre en danger devant ce type qui s'entraînait, type qui s'avérait être Malefoy et par la même occasion un excellent sorcier dont les pouvoirs égalisaient presque, à une époque du moins, ceux de Harry, était une solution ? Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement en parler avec McGonagall et lui dire d'aller mettre des Aurors sur le coup ?

-C'est une affaire entre les forces du Mal et moi, répondit Ron d'une voix calme qui ressemblait presque à un murmure après les cris de Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air profondément attristé, puis, prenant la main de Ron, elle répliqua d'une voix presque aussi douce :

-Ron, te tuer ne ramènera pas Harry. Si tu veux lutter contre les forces du Mal, tu sais très bien que je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le faire… Mais ne le fais plus jamais d'une manière aussi stupide, par pitié. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu aurais au moins dû m'en parler…

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Ron, haussant le ton et dégageant sa main de celle de la jeune fille. Pour que tu tentes de me dissuader, toi aussi ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et croisa ses bras. Elle regarda ailleurs pendant plusieurs minutes. Des cris semblaient provenir du bureau de la Ministre, mais ils ne venaient pas de la Ministre elle-même… Sirius paraissait dans une violente fureur. Hermione jeta un œil à Ron qui semblait de plus en plus paniquer.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bien sûr que ça va aller, répondit-il sèchement. Ce soir, j'ai presque subi l'Avada Kedavra, on m'a stupéfixé, et tu crois que c'est une petite entrevue avec McGonagall qui va me faire peur ?

-Très bien, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva avant de dire en lui jetant un regard furieux :

-Puisque tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, vas-y. Ce n'est plus mon problème. Ce n'est pas moi que McGonagall va engueuler ce soir. Tu me trouveras à la maison.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité, laissant Ron plus seul que jamais. Il passa sa main sur son visage et regarda d'un air absent les plantes qui décoraient la salle qui menait au bureau de la Ministre… La secrétaire dictait un texte à ce qui ressemblait à la Plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter, si ce n'est qu'elle était d'un mauve foncé et intense. Sa voix était le seul élément qui rompait, à un rythme régulier, le silence de plus en plus pesant. Sirius avait cessé de crier. Tout était trop calme… Les pensées de Ron divaguèrent quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Malefoy… Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il déjà en train de réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader d'Azkaban ? Ron savait que l'air satisfait qu'avait affiché son ennemi dès qu'on l'avait embarqué n'était pas un simple signe de fierté… C'était un signe d'extrême confiance : Malefoy savait qu'il sortirait de prison rapidement. Ron se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas de mèche avec les Démortes… Après tout, c'étaient des créatures plutôt mystérieuses, personne ne savait réellement où les placer… Etaient-elles du côté des forces obscures ? Non, c'était impossible… Si McGonagall avait jugé les Démortes mauvaises, elle ne les aurait pas conservées à Azkaban lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Or, bien qu'il éprouvât à cet instant une violente colère contre la Ministre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son jugement était digne de foi. Si McGonagall gardait les Démortes, celles-ci ne pouvaient pas être malveillantes…

Tandis que ses pensées divaguaient à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci vers Hermione – il commençait à se demander de quelle manière il pourrait s'excuser pour son exécrable comportement –, la porte du bureau de la Ministre s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius en sortit d'un pas précipité sans même adresser un regard à Ron. McGonagall sortit à son tour, beaucoup plus calme mais portant toujours sur son visage ce terrible masque de sévérité et de mécontentement, puis elle fit un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner avant d'entrer lui-même dans le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-elle froidement.

Ron ne dit pas un mot et s'exécuta. A mesure que les minutes dans la salle d'attente s'étaient écoulées, sa colère s'était peu à peu atténuée… McGonagall prit elle-même place face au jeune homme. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bois sombre du bureau et croisa ses mains devant son visage, rappelant une nouvelle fois à Ron la position qu'adoptait souvent Dumbledore quand il était face à un interlocuteur. Ses coudes s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce que ses bras tout entiers touchent eux-mêmes la surface lisse et brillante, puis elle dit d'une voix calme, presque triste :

-Vous m'avez déçue, Ronald. Je pensais que vous preniez mes décisions au sérieux.

-C'est le c-

-Mais en l'occurrence je m'aperçois que vous n'avez qu'une confiance limitée en mon jugement, le coupa la femme dont les traits tirés laissaient supposer un certain manque de sommeil – c'était d'ailleurs le cas de Ron, Hermione et Sirius.

Ron n'ajouta rien, comprenant que son moment n'était pas encore venu.

-Vous avez été contre ma volonté en participant à une mission. J'ai violemment houspillé Sirius Black, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas le premier à blâmer. Vous n'avez pas respecté ma volonté, comme je le disais, mais vous avez en plus menti à Sirius en lui disant que je vous avais donné l'autorisation de l'assister.

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait, répondit Ron sèchement.

Il sentait la colère remonter en lui, mais cette colère était plus un masque de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait tandis que McGonagall énumérait ses méfaits, semblant presque éprouver un plaisir malsain à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En fait, la Ministre n'avait pas du tout l'air machiavélique ni sadique… Elle paraissait déçue. Simplement déçue, comme elle l'avait dit en introduction.

-Je crois que nous ne pouvons continuer à travailler ensemble tant que nous n'aurons pas une pleine confiance l'un en l'autre.

-Je suis d'accord, concéda Ron, espérant que cette phrase constituait la conclusion d'un bref entretien qui ne tournerait pas aussi mal que celui de Sirius.

-Vous ne verrez alors aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous destitue de vos fonctions au Ministère de la Magie.

-_Pardon ?_

Ron eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Ses mains se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement malgré lui. Il avait la sensation que tout tournait autour de lui, il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre… Le… _destituer de ses fonctions _?

-Je vous destitue à partir de ce jour de vos fonctions au Ministère de la Magie. Votre stage d'entraînement à la Profession d'Auror prend fin aujourd'hui.

-Mais professeur-

-Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Ron tenta de l'interpeller une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Le jeune homme comprit à ce moment qu'il était trop tard pour lui faire changer d'avis. Il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle aujourd'hui… Profondément dépité, il n'ajouta rien et quitta le bureau d'un pas traînant.

Lorsque Ron eut refermé la porte de son appartement derrière lui, il entendit un petit gémissement provenir du salon. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la pièce et trouva Hermione assise, la tête entre les mains, sur le confortable canapé, face à la télévision éteinte. Plus il s'approchait, puis il sentait son cœur battre tandis qu'il voyait la jeune femme secouée de sanglots. Il prit place à côté d'elle, la regardant d'un air qui laissait apparaître sa perplexité. Sentant le canapé bouger à côté d'elle, Hermione leva un visage traversé de larmes vers lui. Ses sanglots ne firent que redoubler lorsqu'elle vit l'air atterré de Ron, et elle laissa sa tête se nicher au creux de son épaule. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de l'envelopper tant bien que mal de ses bras maladroits. Il caressa un instant son dos, tandis qu'elle continuait de trembloter, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis désolée Ron… Si désolée… bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Mais… désolée de quoi ?

-De ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire qui se voulait consolateur.

Hermione eut elle aussi un rire entrecoupé d'un reniflement attristé. Elle essuya ses sanglots une seconde et soupira, tentant de retrouver son souffle après ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle fixa Ron de ses yeux humides, puis lui dit, la voix encore tremblotante :

-J'ai eu si peur…

-Mais… peur de quoi ? demanda Ron, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état.

Certes, la nuit avait été agitée, mais tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre, même si ce n'était que temporaire…

-Quand j'ai vu Malefoy pointer sa baguette sur toi et commencer à prononcer cette formule, tu sais, dit-elle en étouffant un nouveau sanglot, j'ai cru… l'espace d'une fraction de seconde… j'ai cru que c'était fini… je ne voyais pas comment faire… je t'ai vu mort, et… oh Ron, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu sais, tu es la seule personne, la seule raison qui me prouve que la vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécue…

De nouvelles larmes naquirent dans ses yeux rougis. L'une d'elle traversa sa joue comme un éclair briserait les ténèbres d'une nuit sans étoiles. Elle reprit sa position initiale, dans les bras du jeune homme, puis elle versa les quelques sanglots qui étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Ron se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon confident, et n'avait jamais su sécher les larmes d'une personne qui lui montrait aussi violemment son désarroi… Même quand cette personne était celle qu'il aimait sûrement le plus au monde.

Les dernières images du sommeil d'Hermione Granger s'évanouirent tandis que le décor de sa chambre lui revenait peu à peu. Elle avait un mal de crâne aussi puissant qu'un lendemain de fête… Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, comme si les larmes qu'elle avait versées la veille avaient scellé ses paupières à tout jamais. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait d'avoir craqué… Elle se blâma de n'avoir pas été la plus forte. Hermione se devait d'être là pour soutenir Ron, et pas l'inverse… C'était de cette manière que leur relation avait toujours fonctionné, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de changer les choses. Justement, tout à côté d'elle, le jeune homme se réveillait lui aussi. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était éveillée, puis il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et portant encore les derniers signes du sommeil.

-Mieux qu'hier, répondit Hermione avec le même sourire. Je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi ?

-D'avoir craqué comme ça…

-Oh, ne sois pas désolée. Ca m'a fait réaliser que tu étais humaine… Quelque part c'est rassurant.

Hermione eut un rire et balança son oreiller dans la tête de Ron. Celui-ci eut un air mi-amusé mi-scandalisé, puis il attrapa la jeune femme par les bras et s'enroula avec elle dans la couette.

Lorsque leurs réjouissances touchèrent à leur fin, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Tandis qu'ils préparaient les aliments, un silence s'installa entre eux, silence qui ne manqua pas de remuer de sombres pensées dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'envie de parler à Hermione de la décision de McGonagall à son sujet… Même si cela lui brisait le cœur de lui dire à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, il pensa qu'il ne trouverait jamais le moment idéal, et que, par voie de conséquence, il était temps de lui en toucher un mot. Plus il attendrait, plus il serait difficile de lui faire part de son renvoi… Sans détourner son regard du grille-pain dans lequel il venait d'insérer deux tranches de pain de mie à faire griller, il dit d'une traite :

-McGonagall m'a renvoyé du stage d'Entraînement à la Profession d'Auror.

Il entendit la brique de lait tomber sur la table derrière lui, puis Hermione la replacer précipitamment. Quelques gouttes vinrent discrètement s'écraser sur le sol dans un très léger bruit. Ce fut le seul son qu'on entendit durant quelques secondes, avant que la voix de la jeune femme ne brise cette lourde atmosphère d'un simple mot :

-_Quoi ?_

-McGonagall ne veut plus de moi.

-Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ron avait toujours son dos tourné vers elle, mais il imaginait dans le simple ton qu'elle employait que le sourire qu'elle avait accroché à ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était levée s'était volatilisé.

-Elle estime qu'on ne peut pas travailler sans se faire confiance.

-Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça…

-Elle l'a pourtant fait.

-Il y a bien un moyen de-

-Hermione, l'interrompit Ron. C'est assez difficile comme ça…

Ses mains étaient posées sur l'un des éléments de la cuisine, de chaque côté du grille-pain. Son dos était aussi courbé que si l'on y avait installé une cathédrale… Sa tête était baissée, et Hermione n'apercevait qu'une toute petite partie de la chevelure orangée du jeune homme. Elle s'avança à pas lents et hésitants vers lui, puis posa une main tremblante sur sa colonne vertébrale, comme si elle espérait pouvoir pratiquer on ne savait quelle médecine vaudou… Cela sembla fonctionner une seconde, car Ron se redressa légèrement et se retourna vers elle. Mais ce ne fut que pour qu'elle voie mieux à quel point son visage était décomposé et hagard. Elle caressa une de ses joues de sa main, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant contre lui en espérant que ce signe d'affection le consolerait, ne serait-ce que partiellement.

-Tout va s'arranger Ron, si tu veux, j'irai lui parler…

-Non, surtout pas ! s'exclama Ron, se dégageant de son étreinte.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et répondit d'une voix trahissant toujours son inquiétude :

-Tu ne veux pas retrouver ton poste ?

-Si… Bien sûr que si… Mais… je te dois déjà tant, je ne veux pas…

-Ron, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa Hermione.

-Mais moi _si_.

Le silence de la jeune femme révélait clairement son incompréhension. Ron s'expliqua :

-Je ne veux plus te devoir quoi que ce soit. Je veux que pour une fois, si je peux retrouver mon poste auprès de McGonagall, ce soit par mes propres mérites, et pas parce que tu m'auras aidé… J'apprécie beaucoup ton aide, Hermione, mais tu dois comprendre qu'au bout d'un moment, ça devient très pesant de se sentir ainsi dépendant d'une personne, quand bien même cette personne est… toi.

Hermione avala avec difficulté, réalisant à quel point le complexe d'infériorité de Ron était développé. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne image de lui-même, et pour cause, c'était l'une des premières choses qui lui avait plue chez lui… Mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce problème était aussi grave… Elle acquiesça donc et ne tenta pas de le convaincre davantage. Elle le laisserait faire. Elle n'essaierait plus d'influencer sa vie… Ou du moins, plus de cette manière…

-Il va falloir que j'aille au travail, dit-elle alors pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé et durant lequel ils n'avaient cessé de se fixer d'un air triste.

Après avoir rapidement avalé deux toasts et bu une tasse de café, elle embrassa Ron et prit son habituel Portoloin pour se diriger vers l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle était partie légèrement en avance dans le but d'avoir une courte entrevue avec Dumbledore. Elle avait envie de lui parler de cette étrange femme qu'elle avait vue dans la forêt, cette femme d'une blancheur cadavérique, à l'exception de ses yeux, d'un rouge comme elle n'en avait jamais observé. Elle se demandait si le directeur savait ce qu'était cette créature, et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite… Sans parler du fait que c'était bel et bien cette chose qui avait posé la poussière à l'emplacement exact où Harry était mort… Elle monta plusieurs escaliers, traversa plusieurs couloirs d'un pas déterminé voire précipité, puis elle arriva enfin à la gargouille qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-On vous voit souvent, dites-moi, dit alors la gargouille de pierre animée lorsqu'elle vit Hermione s'approcher. On essaie de créer des affinités avec le directeur pour être payée plus cher ?

-_Brise de printemps_, dit alors la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à la statue.

La gargouille bascula alors sur le côté, libérant l'entrée sur un escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui montait tout seul vers la porte du bureau. Hermione grimpa sur la première marche et attendit en remuant ses mains frénétiquement que l'escalier soit arrivé tout en haut. Elle frappa alors trois coups brefs et peu espacés sur le bois de la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Dumbledore :

-Hermione, dit-il avec le sourire et le regard pétillant qui lui était familier. Je m'apprêtais justement à venir vous voir dans votre salle.

-Vraiment ? demanda la jeune femme, interloquée.

-Oui, je voulais savoir comment s'était déroulé le sauvetage de Ron, ou plutôt les conséquences de celui-ci, car je sais que notre jeune Weasley est toujours de ce monde… Mais entrez, je vous prie, ajouta-t-il en libérant le passage pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'exécuta puis, à sa demande, s'installa dans le doux fauteuil réservé aux invités du directeur. Ce dernier s'assit juste en face, croisant ses mains devant son visage et ne laissant ainsi apparaître que ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Alors, comment a réagi Madame la Ministre en apprenant que Ronald n'avait pas suivi son conseil, ou plutôt son injonction ?

Après une brève hésitation, Hermione expliqua les deux entretiens de Sirius et de Ron, suivis du renvoi de celui-ci… Dumbledore sembla alors plongé dans une profonde réflexion, puis il fit claquer sa langue et répondit de sa voix enrouée de trop de drames :

-Elle le fera revenir. Elle le met à l'épreuve, c'est tout.

-En attendant, Ron est démoralisé, dit Hermione.

-Il s'est exposé à de gros risques en se présentant dans la maison des Jedusor avec l'aide d'un seul homme… Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, grâce à l'aide de Firenze et de moi-même, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je sais, répliqua Hermione, la gorge nouée. Et croyez-moi, j'ai été la première à lui faire remarquer… Mais Ron ne supporte pas l'idée de rester passif quand les forces du Mal préparent leur retour. Et il faut le comprendre… Je détesterais ça aussi. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous été au courant de l'attaque qu'il allait subir ?

-Comme vous, j'ai simplement été averti par Firenze, et j'ai compris l'énigme.

-Mais… et ce miroir… comment saviez-vous qu'il allait me servir ?

-Je savais que l'homme dans la maison des Jedusor s'entraînait à l'Avada Kedavra, et je savais également qu'il ne fuirait pas l'idée de tester ses sortilèges sur un être vivant.

-C'était plutôt risqué comme méthode de sauvetage… Si j'étais arrivée deux minutes après, il aurait été trop tard.

-Mais j'étais confiant. Mon intuition ne me trahit jamais.

Dumbledore plissa alors les yeux dans un nouvel effort d'intense réflexion, et murmura :

-Justement… Vous parliez à l'instant du retour des forces du Mal. L'arrestation de Malefoy va certainement accélérer ce retour. C'est pour bientôt.

-Oui, et quelque chose me dit que Malefoy ne passera pas beaucoup de temps à Azkaban.

-Ah, mademoiselle Granger, sachez que depuis que les Démortes y sont, il est devenu encore plus difficile de s'évader d'Azkaban qu'à l'époque des Détraqueurs.

-Mais, et même si ça me peine de le dire, Malefoy est un sorcier brillant. Je suis certaine qu'il s'évadera vite, et qu'il voudra se venger de l'attaque que nous lui avons infligée…

-Vous voilà bien pessimiste, vous qui aviez pourtant un grand espoir à une époque.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Il était vrai que les événements qui s'étaient succédés dans sa vie l'avaient rendue de plus en plus pessimiste, et il était également vrai qu'elle n'avait pas un fol espoir de se débarrasser des forces du Mal pour toujours… La mort de Voldemort avait rassuré nombre des membres de la communauté des sorciers, mais ils allaient bientôt réaliser que le Mal ne prendrait jamais fin, qu'il y aurait toujours un grand sorcier pour vouloir « purifier » les sorciers des sang-de-bourbe comme elle… Elle ne se révoltait même plus de cet état de fait, tant elle savait qu'il était impossible de supprimer la haine et l'intolérance de ce monde, que ce soit chez les sorciers ou chez les Moldus… Divaguant ainsi au fil de ses pensées, Hermione faillit oublier de poser la question pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée jusqu'ici.

-Au fait, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit, quelle était cette créature, celle que nous avons vue dans la Forêt Interdite juste avant que je ne parte ?

-Quelle créature ?

-Cette… « femme »… très blanche, et aux yeux rouges…

-De qui parlez-vous ?

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit légèrement de surprise, tandis que le directeur, perplexe et intrigué, l'observait avec un grand intérêt.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vue ? finit par demander Hermione après avoir cherché ses mots pendant de longues secondes.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Par conséquent, non, je ne pense pas l'avoir vue, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix enrouée par le poids de l'âge.

-Il… il y avait une femme… enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça comme ça… disons une sorte de créature, qui ressemblait vaguement à une femme. Elle était vêtue de blanc, et avait la peau aussi pâle que ses vêtements… Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui contrastaient. Des yeux rouges. D'un rouge que je ne saurais même pas qualifier tant il était… intense… et profond…

Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit à la manière de celle d'Hermione quelques instants auparavant. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme le voyait avec un visage aussi expressif, aussi surpris… et paniqué. Dumbledore semblait terrifié, et son teint avec perdu sa belle couleur rosée pour un blanc de neige. Il se leva, les mains tremblantes, et fit les cent pas dans son bureau. Il marmonna plusieurs paroles, mais Hermione ne parvint à en comprendre que quelques bribes…

-Elle… non… pas revenue… c'est… légendes… Eternelle…

La jeune femme n'osa pas intervenir, mais les marmonnements du directeur se prolongeaient, et ses cours allaient bientôt commencer. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, puis intervint d'une voix hésitante et légèrement apeurée :

-Euh… professeur Dumbledore… vous connaissez cette créature ?

Le vieil homme s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda Hermione comme s'il venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ses mains frappaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre d'un rythme frénétique. Il eut une moue que la jeune femme n'aurait su décrire, mais qui laissait transparaître son hésitation à lui raconter ce qu'il savait.

-On l'appelle l'Eternelle, fit-il alors en retournant s'asseoir à pas lents dans son imposant fauteuil. C'est une créature que je ne connais que par la légende, telle qu'elle est décrite dans les anciens livres… Je croyais qu'elle n'existait pas, jusqu'à ce que vous m'annonciez que vous l'avez vue dans la Forêt Interdite. Son rôle est difficile à définir… Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est comme neutre… Elle vient juste hanter les lieux de morts, les lieux qui ont une haute importance, et y dépose les signes d'une vie dans l'au-delà.

Hermione porta sa main à son front, elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre.

-Les signes d'une vie dans l'au-delà ? répéta-t-elle.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme de son regard soucieux. On eût dit qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, une éventuelle idée qu'il avait eue mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler…

-Comment a-t-elle réagi lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue de votre présence ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

-Elle… elle a disparu dans une sorte de rayon de lumière… je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien vu… pourquoi ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Oui, oui, dit-il en se relevant et en recommençant à faire les cent pas tout le long de son bureau, oui, c'est évident… L'Eternelle a peur de toute forme humaine. L'être humain présente une vie trop concrète pour elle. Il lui faut de l'abstrait, il lui faut des signes qui puissent être interprétés de différentes manières… L'Eternelle n'a pas de but à proprement parler, elle est là pour pousser les humains à découvrir par eux-mêmes ce qu'elle sait déjà et qu'elle ne peut leur dire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne peut pas s'adresser à eux. Ils peuvent la voir, mais pas l'entendre. Je crois qu'au fil des millénaires, l'Eternelle a fini par prendre peur des humains, même des sorciers… Et maintenant, elle ne supporte plus leur présence, ils créent chez elle un champ d'angoisses, d'ondes négatives. Les Moldus se contentent de voir dans l'Eternelle une apparition divine, mais les sorciers savent qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est bien plus complexe…

-Oui, tellement complexe que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous racontez, dit alors Hermione, inquiète.

-L'Eternelle est une créature complexe, et comprendre tout ce qui lui est lié l'est tout autant, répondit le vieil homme comme pour consoler Hermione, sans réel succès.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, uniquement entrecoupé du très léger frottement des chaussures de Dumbledore sur le tapis du bureau. Il posa alors une nouvelle question qui semblait lui avoir brusquement traversé l'esprit :

-Que faisait-elle ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

-Que faisait l'Eternelle quand vous l'avez vue ?

Hermione eut alors comme une illumination… Cette poussière… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé à ce moment précis, tout s'étant déroulé extrêmement vite, mais elle eut le temps d'y réfléchir une nouvelle fois et comprit que l'origine de la poussière venait de lui être révélée.

-Elle posait cette fameuse poussière à l'endroit où… enfin… vous savez quoi…

Elle s'arrêta. Dumbledore avait compris et la coupa pour lui éviter le silence douloureux qui allait succéder le sujet qui venait d'être abordé :

-C'est elle qui a disposé cette poussière à cet endroit ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue faire, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Dumbledore s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle avec un soudain sourire bienveillant. Ses yeux pétillèrent de nouveau tandis que Hermione adoptait un visage de plus en plus perplexe, arquant son sourcil gauche, puis il dit, d'une voix tremblante d'une émotion que la jeune fille n'avait jamais perçue chez lui :

-Fascinante créature que l'Eternelle, tant effrayante qu'attirante… Elle peut être à la fois source d'ennuis, mais aussi de bien-être. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du premier cas, étant donné les temps sombres que nous vivons en ce moment… Mais ce que vous venez de m'annoncer me prouve que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de cette poussière. Elle est le signe. L'Eternelle a déposé le signe.


End file.
